A Collection of Crossovers
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Just a compliation of YGO crossovers done by me. Various fandoms abound here. Fans of my work may recognise some of the titles :D May contain hints of shipping, mainly yamixhikari.
1. Contrasting Impressions: Avengers

_**Contrasting Impressions**_

_**LLS**_

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions<strong>

It had been a few years during the death of Sugoroku Mutou, proprietor of the Kame Game Shop. After the old man's passing in his sleep, his grandson had inherited the shop and worked out a merging with the next-door Black Crown on the orders of Sugoroku Mutou's will. Given that this was the King of Games' grandfather and that a nineteen-year-old should not be introduced this early to being chained to a single game shop so early in life, the Black Crown's proprietor and even the CEO of KaibaCorp had agreed with Sugoroku's dying instructions. No matter how crassly worded. Hence, the entire group had worked out an arrangement; Yuugi would do a part-time job at the Game Shop while still continuing with his education. No matter what Yuugi thought of that.

It was thus a very tired Yuugi who stepped through the open doorway of the empty Game Shop that afternoon, tired from yesterday's university lecture. Then the Game King froze. "Oh," he spoke out loud to no one in particular. "Djer, please get the man standing on the roof of the opposite building here. I have a few questions for him. Incapacitate, but not kill him, please."

It was after completing the inventory that Yuugi finally sat down as purple mist sprouted out from nowhere and formed a portal, from which the Dark Magician stepped through, dragging a human male behind him. The man was not very noticeable, save for his red trench coat and the Beretta he kept clutching on even unconscious. "Little master. The man you sought to be questioned." the magician grimly spoke, throwing the man onto the floor as if the man was as light as a bag of feathers.

"Thank you, Djer. Good evening, Mr. Sniper. I do not believe we have met prior to this. I would ask if there was any particular reason for trying to shoot me today, but unfortunately, I do not know your name yet, Mr...?"

"B-Bullseye," the man stuttered, trying not to wince at Djer's staff pointing at him. "God, don't throw me back in there. They broke my limbs! And my bones! My bones are adamantium, they aren't supposed to be broken! It's impossible!"

"Impossible has been defied before in the Shadow Realm," Yuugi answered, sipping his tea. "Tea, Djer?" he motioned to a waiting cup which the Dark Magician accepted one-handed. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, why where you shooting me? Well, actually, I can think of why, I just have no idea what would warrant the attention of the World's Deadliest Assassin. A bit overkill for a gamer, wouldn't you say?"

Bullseye muttered something about "paying well."

"Now, I do know that even amongst assassins there is such a thing as client confidentiality." Yuugi continued, blissfully ignoring the assassin. "So, I am going to send you to New York City, where you would undoubtedly be incarcerated in the Archimedes Center for Extraordinary Criminals for a minimum of three years, correct? Yes, absolutely. It is that, or..."

"Or?" Bullseye echoed, feeling distinctly afraid of this deceptively innocent yet so terrifying human. Anyone who could control a monster who could break adamantium bones had to be Darth Vader scary.

"You serve your incarceration in the Shadow Realm," Yuugi concluded. "I do know that the resident dragons don't take lightly to strangers..."

What the World's Deadliest Assassin chose should have been obvious.

Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, sighed as he read the note that came attached to the Bullseye he had found dumped on his doorstep, now sitting in his sitting room, curled up in an armchair, eyes flicking around the room as if watching out for some invisible assassin only he could see:

_Dear Doctor Strange:_

_Attached to this note you will find the man who calls himself 'Bullseye'. Whether this is his actual name or a pseudonym escapes me, but nevertheless I found him with a sniper rifle across my game shop trying to shoot me. _

_Given that he is still a citizen of America, I have decided to send him to you instead of setting on my own...justice. Please get him incarcerated in the Archimedes Center; I doubt that he would escape if the other option is imprisonment in the Shadow Realm. I do believe that Djer might have threatened him a bit too much, and trust that you could do something about his mental state by the time he has arrived to you via Shadow Realm mail._

_Thank you._

_Yuugi Mutou._

Strange sighed again. "I am not going to ask what on earth prompted you to try this stunt," he told the gibbering assassin as he reached for the phone. "I'm going to call SHIELD now and if you have a problem with incarceration do say so right now."

Bullseye immediately seemed to recover his bravado. "What do you take me- AHHHHH!"

On reflection, Strange noted that having your own shadow creep up to catch you was perfectly fine to be scared at. "Come again?" he asked.

"Call them," Bullseye sounded resigned to his fate.

And that was the first time Dr Strange knew of the existence of Yuugi Mutou, the only shadow mage in existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Impressions<strong>

"So anyway, Doc," Iron Man was going on. "Anyway to break into this...shadow dome?"

The Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, was in Times Square, New York City...and so far, it hasn't been turned into a war-zone.

Hell has officially frozen, Dr Strange decided as he poked the dome of black-purple that had mysteriously enveloped the centre of the Square, to see his own finger coming back at him. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"I do not know of such a magic," Dr Strange admitted to himself. "Has anyone called Mistress Harkness?"

"Even Scarlet Witch's Chaos Magic couldn't break in," Mr Fantastic confirmed, using a Geiger counter to test the dome. "Whatever this is, no gamma radiation is involved. It's like...a complete absence of energy."

"Get to it, bub," Wolverine growled under his mask. "We have twenty people trapped inside. Not counting Spidey."

"I highly doubt he can," a voice piped. Everyone turned to see a short kid with spiky hair of violet and black, with blonde bangs, dressed in mostly leather with numerous belts of steel and leather looped around his waist. "It is, after all, a Shadow Game. The dome will collapse upon the game's conclusion."

"So, all we have to do is..." Iron Man trailed off at the expression on Thor's face.

Anything that could make Thor Odinson, Friendly Neighbourhood Thunder God, wielder of Mjolnir, go pale was something worthy to note. _"You,"_ the Thunder God managed to make out.

"Have we met before?" the being asked. "I do not think we have met before, save for Mr Logan over there. Yuugi Mutou, nice to meet you all." he introduced himself.

"Wolverine?" Dr Strange mildly asked the now frozen X-Man.

"Yuugi or Yami?" Wolverine managed to ground out.

"Yami went on to the afterlife. I took over his job from there," Yuugi offhandedly answered. "Now then, what reason do you have to interfere in this Game?"

"This is not a game, young man," Reed Richards sternly answered. "Ben, do escort Mr Mutou off the scene."

"No!" Thor and Wolverine yelled at the same time that Yuugi replied: "It is a game, Mr Richards, much as you say otherwise. With worse consequences than you imagine. The loser of the Shadow Game loses their soul. And once it starts, only the game's starter or I may dissolve it. Excuse me," he said to the orange-rock-skinned Thing before stepping forward towards the dome.

"Someone without experience or ability started this," he stated to none in particular. "Tell me, would you prefer the people inside dead or alive?"

"Alive," all present replied immediately.

Yuugi shrugged. "Very well," before walking into the dome, the black-purple parting to allow him access, smoothly closing up after him.

It seemed an eternity before the dome dissolved into purple mist again, this time revealing an exhausted and battered Spiderman, eighteen unconscious people, and two people being held by a multi-coloured, sigil-laced circle floating in mid-air, struggling.

"No one save the masked one would remember," Yuugi told the stunned superheroes. "These two have tried to misuse the shadows to kill the masked one, though they have no reason to. They are mine to judge, you would agree?"

"Now see here..." Captain America was about to say when Thor shook his head, effectively quieting him. "Take them," the God of Thunder succinctly replied. "I will inform the authorities."

"No problem, bub." Wolverine spoke, much to the surprise of the other X-Men present. "Though, the Prof's throwing a fit."

"He can try," Yuugi dryly replied. "Well, Doctor?" he then turned to the Sorcerer Supreme.

The honestly baffled sorcerer nodded his head. "Take them," he finally replied. "If Thor has no objections, who am I to argue against the will of the gods?"

Yuugi chuckled. "You are human. Humans do it all the time."

Before anyone could reply, the young man had vanished into purple mist, taking the two with him.

"Oww..." Spiderman groaned on the asphalt. "Why does it feel like the Green Goblin hit me over the head? _Inside_ my head?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Impressions<strong>

"Charles is throwing a fit," Wolverine told the rest of the team. "He doesn't like the kid much. And when we told him that Yuugi showed up, well...he panicked. Told us all to come back for an evaluation."

"Care to elaborate why?" Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America dryly asked, though he was honestly curious. It took a lot to cause Professor Charles Xavier to panic. He'd know.

"Charles tried to read his mind, and couldn't. So, after a really long series of events involving a mutant who tried to break into the minds of some students, Charles got into his mind and poked into the memories." Wolverine elaborated. "The kid sicced some magic on Charles. I don't blame Charles, actually; I'd be mad too if I had '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' echoing through my head, one rendition for every memory seen."

Steve Rogers was honestly surprised at that. So was Reed Richards.

"And then, before that, I jumped the kid." Wolverine continued. "Before I knew it, _he's_ standing and _I'm_ the one face-down in the dirt. When I first met the kid, there was a sort of...ancient spirit hanging around the kid as a lethally protective guardian. Yami, that was what the spirit went by. I saw him in action; Yami didn't hesitate in trying to kill Sabertooth. Just tried to stop the heart, right there and then."

There was the unspoken agreement between the two veteran soldiers. _That, is the cold determination I want on my side. _

"What d'you think he would have done to Ben?" Reed Richards, the smartest man on earth, lightly asked, as if they weren't talking about a short young man who scared the beejezus out of battle-hardened veterans.

"He'd have crushed his mind," Wolverine honestly replied. "Left the Thing there drooling without an ounce of sanity. That or summoned a monster I don't want to even think of fighting."

As Wolverine got up and left, Dr Strange could have heard Wolverine mutter _sotto vace_: "_Biggest damn lizard I've ever seen..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Impressions<strong>

The staff of The Archimedes Center for Extraordinary Criminals (TACFEC, better known as the Tuck n' Fuck in the criminal underworld) were honestly surprised that the Captain America would request to interrogate Bullseye. So was the World's Deadliest Assassin to see one of the toughest superheroes this side of the Atlantic.

"Evening, Bullseye," the Captain greeted as the assassin sat down opposite the steel table. A bare bulb overhead provided little illumination; it was all really clichéd decoration anyway. "I heard from Doctor Strange that you tried to kill a kid. What happened to the man who successfully killed the Sin Cong royal family?"

"Here," Bullseye dully replied. "If I could break out, I would, believe me, but..." Bullseye shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"Hmm. Let's get straight to it," the Captain decided. "What do you know about a Yuugi Mutou? Your last target before you landed here? Hello? Bullseye?"

The assassin with adamantium for bones had turned abruptly pale at the name. "Currently twenty-three, coming twenty-four, though really, he looks more like a middle school student." the assassin monotonously recited. "Pure Japanese by descent, though there's a mutation that runs in the family and gives him hair in three colours; I checked, the grand-dad has the same hair as well. Grand-dad died, he inherited the family game shop, still lives in it. Was warned not to take in head on, so I went for the sniper approach. Didn't work, was found out, caught by a weird guy in magician garb who survived being hit head on and still blasted me. Guy in weird garb then broke all my bones before dragging me to the kid. After that, kid gave me an option to either stay here, or in the Shadow Realm. Given how I couldn't fight back, I chose. He wrote a note, pinned it on me, and sent me through this freaky other dimension full of monsters who tried to eat me the moment I tried to escape, as express delivery to Strange's doorstep."

"So why didn't you escape?" the Captain asked the obvious question.

"The kid gave me three years here. If I tried to escape..." Bullseye, for once, looked like crying. "...the monsters get me. They'll come for me. They break adamantium bones, they'll kill me..."

"So he's magic, then?" Captain America asked.

Bullseye weakly laughed. "I've seen magic before. This one...he's _worse. _No magic makes you check underneath the bed for monsters."

And that was a disturbing thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Impressions<strong>

"So," the soft-spoken vertically challenged King of Games asked the people crowded into his living room. "What brings such illustrious guests into my humble home?"

"A little bit of information-gathering," Captain America answered.

The major superhero organisations had decided to look into this threat by sending over more diplomatic members. The Avengers had sent him and _only_ him, because one look at Thor's reaction and most of the Avengers decided to send the super-soldier with the most chance of survival first. Plus, at least he had a way with kids. The X-Men had sent Wolverine, who was the only familiar face short of Shadowcat whom Yuugi would accept anywhere near, and the only one who _conveniently_ never paid attention to Charles Xavier's instructions to stay far away from Domino City.

At the very least, none of them had screwed up diplomatic procedure like the Fantastic Four, who had sent the _Human Torch. _One wonders if this was meant to be a brilliant diplomatic manoeuvre or plain idiocy. Given Johnny Storm's reputation and easy-going manner, probably the former.

"Mr Storm, please get your feet off my coffee table," their host coldly told the superhero, visibly pissed. Quite understandable, really; Johnny Storm had forgotten to take his shoes, while were really little more than reinforced socks, off when they came indoors.

Although the latter was rapidly becoming to seem more likely...

"Tea?" Yuugi asked, offering his guests cups filled with hot, steaming green tea. "Mr Storm, your feet."

"So, exactly how did you manage to break into that dome?" the slightly intelligence-challenged Torch asked, still oblivious to Yuugi.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "_Bite Shoes!"_

A pair of red high-heels, decked out with teeth and eyes, materialised over the Human Torch's feet and latched on. Hard. "Flip!"

"Ow!" The Human Torch was forced to his feet with the carnivorous shoes, while the other two superheroes rapidly checked their own feet for monster shoes, and ensure that no other diplomatic faux pas had inadvertently started.

"Now, with that settled," the vertically challenged duellist sat opposite the heroes, smiling despite the obvious pain Johnny Storm was expressing, as if he could easily deal with all three heroes. Maybe he could... "What questions do you have?"

* * *

><p><strong>And the Turning One-eighty<strong>

"Well, glad to see you're awake," the Captain heard the soft voice of Yuugi speak. "I see you've met the Shadow Realm. Congratulations on making it back safely."

Despite the sarcastic tone, the Captain distinctly felt the Shadow mage's relief. "Any after-effects I should watch out for?" he heard his gravelly voice ask.

"Erm...slight nyctophobia is common, followed by nightmares, and estimated reaction to flickering shadows, but other than that, you should be fine." the short gamer assured him. "The effect is more mental than physical, although convulsions in the dark is quite common, but I doubt you would suffer any...as long as you try not to jump me again in he future."

"Believe me, I believe Logan now," he groaned, sitting up in his bed in the Avengers' infirmary. "Can't believe my own shadow jumped up and sent me to a dimension filled with indestructible monsters. No wonder Bullseye's so scared..."

"Not all denizens of the Shadow Realm are bad, you know," Yuugi chided, as a brown ball of fur, much to the surprise of Captain America, hopped over and landed on top of his lap, cuddling into his stomach like a big cat. Upon further examination, the brown fur-ball was revealed to have paws covered in green fur and round, violet eyes just like its master. "This is Kuriboh."

"_Kuri!_" Said fur-ball exclaimed, leaning into the Captain's touch as Steve Rogers aka Captain America stroked it.

"It's not dangerous...well, unless you hit it," Yuugi continued. "Then it explodes."

Captain America paused mid-stroke. "Quite the deterrent against pet abusers," he remarked, hoping he sounded calm when he was stroking a potential bomb.

"Don't worry, the explosion in question mainly involves hot air and fur." Yuugi replied, still smiling. "You know, if the Avengers subcontract any more work to me instead of Doctor Strange, people are going to wonder why."

"Well, the Doctor himself recommended you." Despite it all, the Captain found himself smiling back. "After all, you're the one who managed to discipline the Human Torch. And Namor, once he met your Bite Shoes. And the Ocean Dragon Lord."

"Not my fault the Sub-Mariner couldn't control Neo Daedalus," Yuugi shrugged, still smiling. "So...until the next crisis?"

Captain America, hero and champion of Mother America and its ideals, found himself saluting as the young duellist left in a burst of purple smoke. Perhaps the man wasn't so scary after all, he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I confess that what I know about the Marvelverse is strictly limited to movies and Jim Butcher's Spider-man novel 'The Darkest Hours'. Nevertheless, I do hope that you like this. <strong>_

_**Yeah, there are numerous references to Vathara's YuGiOh! fics, especially 'Foreign xChange', 'Whistling Past the Graveyard', and 'Opening Moves'. The Bite Shoes reference came from Vathara's 'Roll the Bones'. Highly recommended read; amusing yet fun. **_

_**My first time doing a 5+1 fic. Yay!**_

_**I did this one as a companion piece to 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' which belongs with the DC verse Justice League. **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Shadows Come to Town: Avengers

_**Nightmares Come to Town**_

_**LLS**_

_**Done mostly as crack. **_

There are the days which start out good, and then go downhill from there, Doctor Strange reflected.

And then there are the days when nothing seems right the moment you get out of bed. The coffee is burnt, the toast as well, and to top it all off there is a disturbance in the Force right before afternoon tea.

On hindsight, he reflected, he should have noted that perhaps the news that there was a Duel Monsters tournament being held in New York should hint at the existence of more than one shadow mage on the entire globe, and that all of them were gathering in New York.

So, when the Avengers were called in to break up a raid, only in time to see a black-purple dome dissolve and several men and women dressed in black falling to the ground, and in the midst of it all, a white-haired boy was sheepishly smiling at the stunned superheroes, Doctor Strange knew to break out the heavy-duty stuff when he got back.

After chewing out Yuugi Mutou. Politely, of course.

* * *

><p>"...and that concludes our report," Captain America summed up for the higher-ups in American military. "Any questions, gentlemen?"<p>

"I got one," the most hard-line of the generals started. "Why are _kids_ here?" he pointed to the white-haired Ryou Bakura approaching nervous breakdown, the blonde Marik Ishtar standing protectively over him, and the tri-coloured haired Yuugi Mutou comforting Ryou, as if making themselves unseen and unheard.

Captain America sighed, incapable of believing that none of them have heard his verbal report. "Because we have reason to believe that they have attracted the notice of...certain dangerous elements who are sending assassins after them."

"Maybe we can get them to the Baxter Building," Iron Man was in a contemplative mood. "We could get Reed and me- I mean, the boss to take a look at the shadows today. While Steve and Wolverine can interrogate the assassins."

"It's just for a while," Yuugi comforted a sobbing Ryou. "Until Bakura get here, okay? You'll love Logan San, he's a nice man...except when you keep him away from coffee..."

"What are the odds of our safety...?" Marik whispered, still in protective mode. "I can deal with normal muggers, but I don't think I can deal with meta-humans too well, Yuugi."

"Nonsense, the Avengers can help us," Yuugi brightly replied, violet eyes focusing on Captain America. "After all, there is that situation with Namor they owe me for."

Those violet eyes, while innocent, still held that deep expression that Steve Rogers found himself shying away from, as if it was measuring his very soul.

"With all due respect," another general started. "Non-American citizens are hardly a part of America's concern..."

"Sir," the Captain interrupted. "I'm risking court-martial by doing this, but I _don't_ think you want to do that. The Avengers do owe them for the last situation with Namor."

"Oh, and what did they do to fish-boy now?" the military man snapped.

"They got a dragon to threaten him," Captain America shrugged. "After which, Yuugi Mutou rendered further aid to the Avengers by getting us entrance into a South American guerilla base and providing an exit through...a different way. Wolverine respects him. Charles Xavier keeps a healthy distance away from him. Even Thor pussyfoots around Yuugi. I really don't think denying protection to someone who makes Thor nervous is a good idea."

There was a very long pause.

"What course of action do you recommend, Captain?"

"I'd recommend placing the three under the care of the … Fantastic Four. I heard Susan Reed is in a maternal phase again."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Suze, what's up... eek!"<p>

"Wow," the Thing remarked as he watched Johnny Storm a.k.a the Human Torch fly up to the candelabra and hang there as a pair of red heels walked themselves over. "You have got to teach me that trick."

"Enough playing around," Susan Storm chided as she passed by with a tray, shooing the heels off with one hand while balancing the tray in the other. The heels clicked angrily and disappeared in a puff of purple mist. "Come, the kids must be hungry already."

"Doubt it," Johnny muttered as they moved to the most dangerous room in the entire building, a.k.a Reed Richards' laboratory. "I bet they're just sitting down, playing their card games -woah!"

Johnny Storm narrowly missed being impaled on the end of an axe held by a rather large Minotaur wearing battle armour. The axe dug into the door frame, the Minotaur giving a bellow that, at close proximity sent all his hairs tingling as it yanked its axe out and turned around.

"I told you!" they could hear Yuugi's shouts. "Battle Ox in an enclosed area is not a good idea! Especially with Shadow Magic!"

"He wanted it!" they heard the Egyptian yell back. "And I can't use Malik's cards, they're full of torture devices, and Yami told us to keep the monster violence to a minimum while they looked for housing in the Shadow Realm, remember?"

"Why did they need housing there in the first place is a mystery," Yuugi sighed, shaking his head as he came into view. "Oh, Mr Storm, nice to see you again. "Ryou is over there with Mr Richards with Franklin trying to restrain him. Good luck."

"Housing?" Johnny muttered as he shied away from the Minotaur. "Er, Ben, help..."

The Minotaur soon dissolved into purple mist once more.

"...never mind."

* * *

><p>"We have, through trial, error, deduction and the occasional field test, seen their capabilities for ourselves," Reed Richards started nervously as he looked at all the Avengers present. The three guests were out with Steve and Johnny as more-or-less unwilling chaperones.<p>

"Get on with it," Tony Stark impatiently started.

"Now, we all know you're eager to one-up Seto Kaiba, but don't be impatient," Reed admonished, calling up a hologram recording of the previous week's Battle Ox rampage. "This is a real monster from a card game that they summoned here sometime in the last week. The door frame still has the axe mark."

He switched holograms, such that the next one showed Ryou and Yuugi in a duel. As the monsters clashed overhead, Reed continued: "So, from this, we can surmise that any powers they have comes from playing a card in the game, then expressing the card into reality, such that the card effect happens in real life. Theoretically, we can hypothesise that they are capable of doing magic without the cards, or with different games, such as poker cards, chess pieces, etcetera."

Tony shook his head. "Now I get why Kaiba likes that Blue-Eyes so much."

"Actually, Mr Mutou mentioned that if Mr Kaiba got angry enough, he could theoretically summon an actual Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Reed answered. "I looked up the game," he continued in reply to Tony's look.

"And where are the three?" Tony asked, clapping his hands. "Come on, I wanna meet the guy who puts the cold fish in his place."

Just then, said three rushed in, Captain America in tow, mumbling something about Deadpool. Said assassin crashed in a second later, heading straight for Ryou.

No one expected Ryou to pull out a card from his pocket. "_Dimensional Fissure_!"

A wide purple portal opened and swallowed the mercenary whole before closing up.

Ryou blinked before swallowing. "Oops."

"Why?" Malik groaned, picking himself off the floor.

"I just sent the man into a horde of Fiends," Ryou conversationally replied, dusting himself as he stood.

"You're worried about a man who just tried to kill us being eaten by Bakura's fiends?" Yuugi stated in disbelief. "Well, good point, no one deserves that."

"Actually, I was more worried about him running into Malik's fiends," Ryou pointed out.

"That's...worrying, come to think of it." Yuugi pulled out another card. "_Return from the Different Dimension!_"

Said purple portal appeared again, spitting out one mercenary looking the worse for wear.

"So," Yuugi turned to a thunderstruck Stark. "What do we do now?"

* * *

><p>"So, against all reason, you chose to set up house in the Mausoleum of the Emperor," Marik sighed, banging his head on the heavy-duty steel table, much to the surprise of the Fantastic Four. His crazy other half grinned happily, waiting for his approval. "Do I want to know why?"<p>

"Nnnnooo..." he sang. "But Malik thought _hikari_-pretty would like it!"

"Malik, I love you, but..." Marik grimaced. "A tomb?"

"It's in the heart of _Necrovalley_!" Malik waved his hands around to make his point. "And it borders _Zombie World_! A lot!"

"A tomb?"

"Actually, more of a palace, come to think of it," Yuugi piped up. "Yami secured the _Sanctuary in the Sky_ and the _Fountain in the Sky_, since it borders the Castle and the _Magical Citadel of Endymion_ and the _Secret Village of the Spellcasters._"

"It is also separated from _Dark Sanctuary_ and the _Castle of Dark Illusions_ only by _Black Garden_ and _Mystic Plasma Zone, _aibou." Yami pointed out, holding his almost-lookalike close. Steve found the resemblance unnerving and wondered when Ryou's almost-twin would show up.

"Where is Bakura anyway?" Marik managed to state as he fought off the psychopath mauling him, earning him many a look from the Avengers present.

"He said something about hunting assassins down," Yami replied non-committally, as his partner let go. He got up, smirking in a way that set the Captain's teeth on edge. "If you excuse me, I have a thief to assist." He vanished in a burst of purple smoke.

"Aww, no fair! Pharaoh gets to go maul assassins, why can't I?" Malik whined.

"What assassins?" Steve asked in trepidation.

"Why, the nasty people who tried to kill _hikari-_pretty_,_ the chibi Pharaoh and Ryou-yo!" Malik sang. "They borrowed _Drillago_, after all, right?"

"Reed?" Steve turned to the scientist, who was attempting to construct a map of the 'Shadow Realm' using the description given from the Duel Monster cards.

"_Drillago_...looks like this," Reed called up a hologram. The two heroes stared at it for a long moment before moving. "Malik, where did you say Bakura was?"

He didn't get to answer before another portal of dark mist appeared and a white-haired man walked out, dragging behind what looked to be several assassins tied up, gagged and then dragged through several nasty areas of indeterminate geography. The white-haired man moved and before either hero could react, enveloped Ryou in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I've got the Castle of Dark Illusions!" the second white-haired crowed, sending shivers on Steve's forearms as Ryou was swept into a bridal-style hold and _Bakura_, without a second glance, disappeared with Ryou in more purple mist.

"Er...that was Bakura," the taller version of Yuugi stated.

"Wow, he must be pretty desperate," Marik commented, whistling after. "Poor sap... I bet Ryou'll be completely unable to walk by tomorrow."

"Really?" Malik asked innocently. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have let Bakura borrow Handcuffs Dragon..."

"Scratch that," Yami, who had appeared, said. "Ryou'll not be moving anywhere."

* * *

><p>"This place is a navigational nightmare," Reed, holding up a map pieced together with Duel Monster Field Spell cards, sighed. "Canyons leading through mountains to fields to wastelands to cities and forests all of a sudden...it completely defies geographical expectations."<p>

"And we can access it from anywhere in the world," Yuugi added. "From either end."

The Avengers assembled thought for a moment. How monsters could just appear from behind battle lines. How supplies could be transported across the world in a blink of an eye. How easily enemy fortresses could be breached, how quickly it would take for an army to mobilise, with that sort of power.

It was a power that won wars.

Needless to say, most Avengers went out of their way to ensure that no villain tried anything for a long time.


	3. Further Impressions: Avengers

_**Further Impressions**_

_**LLS**_

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Costumes<strong>

It was one Samhain night.

Samhain. Halloween. The night where the barriers between worlds are the weakest.

A night for magic to celebrate.

Even the super-criminals of New York knew the significance of Halloween. It was on this day that the magical side kept truce. The day when Doctor Strange would kick heads in if ever a magical crime was committed, and Mistress Harkness and Wanda Maximoff would help him.

However… the three had never seen anything quite like it…

Archangel of the X-Men was dressed in the lime-green version of his X-uniform. Matching him was Shadowcat, who had become decked out in tight red spandex which was mostly bared around the arms and shoulders and left nothing to the imagination, with red flames flickering around her wrists and ankles. A gold crown which fanned out her long hair topped the ensemble off. Rogue had taken to decking out in a leaf-green leaf-like dress with red silk tights and a black crown over her white bangs, while Phoenix had worn a schoolgirl-like ensemble of orange and white, white a samurai-style helmet with ragged edges around the face topping it off.

"What," Professor Charles Xavier, aka Professor X, exclaimed once he had gotten over the collective shock of the X-Men's costumes. "Is. That."

There was a collective feeling that the X-Men thought that the Prof wanted to say more, but refrained from it.

"The Avengers' costume party theme is 'Duel Monsters', in honour of their guest of honour," Shadowcat explained. "We're going as the Elemental Heroes! Look, I'm Burstinatrix, Rogue's dressed as Poison Rose, Jean's going as Lady Heat, and Warren's going as Avian! Logan's going with us, don't worry." she added as an afterthought.

Professor X decided he _had_ to worry the moment Wolverine strolled into his office dressed in bright shiny gold armour.

* * *

><p>The Avengers, as a rule, never went to a costume party out of costume. That was quite easily said, given how they themselves were often the hottest choice of costume in Halloween. However, in keeping with the theme of the year's party, they had… adapted.<p>

Except for Thor.

"Thor," Wasp sighed, face-palming. "Unless you can show me a Duel Monster that dresses like you, you have to pick a costume."

Smiling slightly, the Thunder God revealed said card which read: _Thor, Lord of the __Æ__sir. _

Iron Man, dressed as Gearfried the Iron Knight, laughed. "Well, at least this time they can't fault us for anything!"

Wasp scowled, dressed as Amazoness Queen. "Don't make me come over there and hit you."

"I wonder what's the Cap'n going as?" Iron Man immediately changed the subject.

The champion of America immediately appeared, prompting a fresh bout of laughter as the three super-heroes feasted their eyes on Captain America… as Captain Gold.

"If this is bad I don't even want to think what's Spidey going as," Iron Man chuckled.


	4. Are You Afraid of the Dark?: JL

_**Are you afraid of the dark?**_

The Batman.

One of the Justice League's seven founders.

Scary, of course. Intimidating, quite the understatement. Even super-powered ones watched the Batman with caution; when it came to the strategic brains behind the Justice League's success, you know that there was more to the man than brains, technology and luck. No one survived what was commonplace to the likes of one of the largest superhero organisations without all three and _more._ Rumours (disproved by the resident angel, but still there nevertheless) said that the man had a deal with the devil.

One would hardly think that a man with fear as his weapon had ever felt scared of anything.

People, of course, often forget that fear is a double-edged weapon.

Which was the reason for the looks the other founders exchanged upon seeing Batman's reaction to Flash's new card-game. They were not even poker cards; just a silly children's card game...right? Not even Superman had been able to pry any answer from the Dark Knight; it was as if the Caped Crusader was too afraid to answer...but that couldn't be, Batman had spat in the face of nightmares and survived before … right?

* * *

><p>It was during one of the rare villain pair-ups that Batman first met them.<p>

Joker and Penguin had united (for a short while, at any rate) to steal a artefact from a deserted supposed ancient Egyptian village. What they wanted it for was beyond him; Penguin was not known to hanker after ancient Egyptian knives, and Joker had never been too picky about sharp, pointy objects to stab/cut things, human or otherwise. He'd found them in an abandoned warehouse near Gotham docks, and was about to move in when a person erupted from the shadows.

The person was rather noticeable, even in Gotham where villains came in bright neon colours and the occasional huge pyrotechnics. Hair as white as new-fallen snow, pinstriped shirt, jeans, black shoes. Very clean-cut, very normal, very innocent, until you looked at the eyes. Even through the binoculars and the complete belief in Science over Magic, Batman knew that sometimes, there was such a thing as magic, and thus there was such a thing as good and evil, and thus he had been completely justified in saying that if Hell did exist, those russet brown-red eyes the colour of old blood would embody it.

"That's my knife, penguin and clown," that boy, and there was no doubting that harsh tenor, spoke to the two villains, completely not intimidated by their presence. As if... the boy truly did not care either way for them.

"Well, well, we have a little child looking for the circus!" Joker had cackled, knives appearing in his hands as if he had just snatched them out of thin air. Penguin, probably in a sense of self-preservation, hefted his black umbrella in a battle stance. The Dark Knight felt his skin crawl at the look the boy gave them, and noticed the warehouse's shadows moving. That was absurd, shadows couldn't move by themselves...right?

Then the white-haired boy had proposed a game. A game where each could choose any two objects within the warehouse as a sword and a shield, where the winner got the knife, and the loser would sod off. The two had agreed, Joker choosing his knives and Penguin his umbrella and the hidden blade within. The two villains had smirked when the boy pulled out of his pocket...a deck of cards.

Batman had frowned when the white-haired boy had drawn two cards and declared those his weapons, prompting a fresh bout of laughter from the Clown Prince of Crime. Batman, his skin crawling even further, was about to step into the fray when the shadows _moved._

Fighting down his shock, the Dark Knight watched as the cards seemed to glow with a violet light before...things came out. One was a purple flame, much like a will o' the wisp, and the other...looked like a blue-skinned bald woman, dressed much in sci-fi style (he'd learned that from Flash), carrying a doll whose teeth kept chattering, the sound hanging around the warehouse. Penguin had been terrified out of his wits by the will o' the wisp, and even Joker had momentarily lost his nerve as the boy -no, sorcerer, he told himself- introduced Dark Necrofear, as the sorcerer had said, to them.

It was the first and last time Batman had ever seen the Clown Prince scream in absolute terror as the purple-black shadows shot out, to Batman's great shock, and swallowed all three of them. Somehow, the sight made his skin goose-pimple, his hair stand on end, and his mouth dry.

Somehow, convincing himself that it never happened failed the moment the shadows disappeared, Joker and Penguin left on the floor, looks of absolute terror and gibbering madly, and the sorcerer laughing as he pocketed something. It was then that the boy-sorcerer looked up and smirked. Not in the satisfied way, but in the psychotic way that made the Joker look amateurish.

"If you loved my Dark Necrofear, you'll absolutely love Saggi, whoever you are in the shadows," the boy had cooed, flicking a card into the air. Batman was about to give chase when a clown materialised. This clown was unlike the Joker in every way; grinning madly, colourful where the Joker was white-faced, traditional clown garb in place, and head spinning a complete three-sixty as it literally looked around. Purple balls of light started to form around and the clown grinned when it spotted him.

As Batman danced and weaved in a way that would have had many superheroes with aerial capability green with envy, dodging and throwing attacks in the form of a fist, a Batarang, or a good old explosive pellet, all the while thinking _what is that thing, _he completely failed to notice said thing disappear to appear directly behind him. As the Bat threw himself to the ground to narrowly avoid a purple sphere which caused a miniature crater to appear upon contact with the concrete floor, the clown Saggi displayed exceptional contortionist skills and kicked and punched him at the same time. Even with his extensive mobile arsenal, Batman was about ready to throw in the towel as the clown finally had him cornered, the sorcerer laughing through it all.

"Done yet?" the boy-sorcerer commented idly as the grinning clown made ready another purple sphere. "Now..."

"Bakura, then?" a baritone voice commented out of the shadows, as another figure materialised from the shadows. "Odd. Saggi isn't one of your usual monsters. Celtic Guardian, if you please."

In the dim light of the warehouse, Batman watched as a warrior figure materialised and slashed a sword at the monster-clown, the clown abruptly stopping before fading into purple mist, the warrior figure jumping back into the shadows where, for all his night-vision, the Dark Knight could not penetrate. "Hmm, you must be the Dark Knight that this city is so famous for." the same voice commented as Batman turned to look at his saviour.

He was five foot one, including the height granted by the rather impressive bunch of purple, black and blonde bangs that made up his hair. He was wearing black leather, much like Catwoman on a cold day, and with it several belts and bands, all fitted with metal buckles. Batman felt an eyebrow rise at the choker around his neck, along with the chain from which swung an upside-down pyramid of gold gracing said neck. His face was all angles and points, save for the bright crimson eyes which seem to see everything about him.

The white-haired boy scowled. "What now, Pharaoh? Don't you have someone else's party to crash? Instead of mine?"

"You were about to kill him," the one addressed as Pharaoh motioned to Batman. "And you know that I cannot allow you to kill a fellow of the shadows, _Touzoku._"

There was a beat of silence, in which Batman roughly translated the white-haired boy's address as _Robber-Thief_. "He's a shadow wielder too?" _Touzoku _asked.

"He had potential." Pharaoh shrugged. "And he knows how to use the shadows. With practice, he might be able to manipulate the shadows too," he spoke, drawing a card from a holster hanging on one of the innumerable belts around his waist. "For now, we must send the two who tried to steal our target to the local police. And...preferably non-soulless, please."

Batman could feel disgust rising as _Touzoku _scowled. "You never give me any fun."

"Be thankful that I don't banish you immediately to the Shadow Realm after the stunt you pulled. Now, we can do this the easy way or..." Pharaoh let the sentence hang. "A compromise. Diabound can take them."

This prompted the white-haired one to shoot a surprised look at Pharaoh. "you don't usually let him near any of them. What's so special?"

"I imagine," he dryly replied, "that those of Kul Eruna would want to exact revenge upon those who would deprive the last of theirs of his inheritance."

A wide grin now adorned the white-haired sorcerer's face. "You're good at revenge, you know that? What would the people say now, if they knew that you were willingly allowing souls near Diabound?"

"You know what to do," the shorter of the two replied. "Do go. I have words better spoken alone to the Dark Knight."

As the white-haired boy vanished in a burst of purple smoke, Joker and Penguin carried by a headless suit of armour he had conjured in tow, the multi-colour-haired one turned to him. "Good evening, Dark Knight. Quite the surprise to see you here."

"Who are you?" Batman grated, assessing the threat level. Given how this _Pharaoh _had dismissed the thief, and how the thief could summon monsters with a flick of a card _and_ terrify the Joker, a man with near zero self-preservation and feat instincts, Batman could honestly say that he was afraid. He was nearly out of weapons, and if this Pharaoh was anything like the other one, he wouldn't have a prayer at escape, much less winning.

"My name is Yuugi Mutou, if you truly must know, but my general address is Pharaoh," the boy cocked his head to one side as he knelt down for a closer look at him. The name suited him, in Batman's opinion; he had worked with the Amazonian princess long enough to recognise royal authority when he saw it in those crimson eyes. "And, well, I'm a Shadow mage, as is my associate, _Touzoku_ Bakura. We are also addressed as Shadow-wielders, Dark-Gamers, judges of the shadows, the list goes on. We were supposed to retrieve Bakura's dagger but it was stolen by those two, and the rest from there you know it."

Batman growled in reply. "What happened to both of them? Joker hardly has any fear of anything..."

"They lost a Shadow Game with Bakura, and in turn paid the consequences of being faced with the horrors of the Shadows." the boy coolly replied, as if it were a normal everyday occurrence. "They were lucky; Bakura could just as easily seal their souls into lead figurines for his role-playing games. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whose opinion, Bakura often takes the side of thieves. Although his monsters could do with being less...malevolent."

"He summoned those monsters..." Batman started.

"They are the denizens of the Shadow Realm, of which mine and Bakura's powers tap into," he finished. Somehow, looking into bright crimson eyes, Batman could truly feel fear, respect, and thus a healthy dose of authority. "As we are bound to them, so are they bound to us. Do not fear; not all monsters obey him, as not all obey me. After all, who we command depends on the cards or pieces we hold. Although it is interesting that you managed to last this long against Saggi; though the Dark Clown is one of the weakest monsters in the game, no normal human should be able to stand against a Shadow creature for so long."

"Cards?" he asked further as those crimson orbs oriented themselves on his cowl.

"That or pieces. I once took out an entire building with a chess set," Yuugi answered, smiling slightly at the memory as he stood up. "Well then, now that we have affirmed why the shadows of Gotham are so docile, I must leave now. Good night, Dark Knight, and do try to stay safe. The shadows do hate to lose a prospective wielder."

"If you're asking me to join the dark side..." batman growled as Yuugi turned to go.

"You, of all, should know that shadows, darkness, and evil are not synonymous. You yourself embody that distinction, after all." Yuugi replied, turning back to face him. "You are shadow; shades of grey, instead of stark contrast. That is why the shadows like you; you, unlike the rest of your heroes, understand the difference between shadow, darkness and evil."

Batman was silent for a moment. "This side of Gotham is...unsafe. You'll need..."

Yuugi's blank, angular features abruptly shifted into a bright smirk, not unlike that of the thief. It was enough for his skin to feel cold, despite the apparent balmy evening. "Are you afraid of the dark? Because..." and here, those crimson eyes seemed to glow... "I know what hides in it. And I don't think any of them would harm me."

For the second time that night, Batman's skin crawled as the Pharaoh disappeared in a billowing puff of purple-black mist.

* * *

><p>It was amazing that for all of his contacts, both as Bruce Wayne and as the Caped Crusader, how little he could uncover about them.<p>

For one thing, Diana could uncover nothing about them from her end. The Themysciran Queen, upon his innocent question, had interestingly turned abruptly pale before clamming up. Zatanna Zatara had had the same reaction, but with more whiskey involved and literally unable to talk. It was not due to any compulsion or such, as he figured out, but more of an actual fear of saying anything than actual magic. A run-in with Zatanna's contact had left quite the interesting reaction from the wizard Constantine. Hardly any of the _Homo magi _had any answers other than 'shadow games = danger', 'stay the hell away' and 'we don't know'.

It was thus that he found himself in the half-pleasant, half-terrifying heart of the Dreaming, standing before a higher power within the kingdom of dreams.

"Well?" Dream sighed. "What calls you to the Dreaming, Batsy?"

Batman fought down the wince that threatened to make itself known at the Joker's nickname for him. "I want...no, need, to know about the Shadow Games. Could you tell me?"

"Shadow games? How long has it been now...about...three thousand years, give or take a millennium," Dream of the Endless mused in his throne. "Let us focus; what _do_ you know?"

"Other than that Shadow Games are dangerous, and that Shadow mages, on top of these games, can summon tough monsters to deal with them...nothing. No one connected to magic would say anything. Either they don't know, or...they're too afraid." Batman respectfully replied. "Even John Constantine reacted with fear when I mentioned it."

"Good. Constantine is wise to be afraid," the Lord of Dreams slowly pronounced. "Shadow magic is something that belongs not to my domain, nor any of my siblings save Destiny, eldest of the Endless, and even then it is a rare thing. I know of only five, no, six, no, seven, who has ever touched it...they, by all rights, who should be dead. Currently, there are only three in your world capable of wielding that. They are domain-less, though they are a part of the stories written in the Book of Destiny...that is what makes them special."

"Then why is everyone so afraid to speak of them?" Batman asked.

"Why, mortal, to speak a name is to indicate to it that you know that it is out there," the Sandman replied, amused. "Who would try to attract their attention? They are a part of magic best left to be buried amidst the shifting sands of time."

"What makes these Shadow mages special, other than a lack of domain?" the Dark Knight mused.

"They can defy Eldest Brother and Sister," Dream simply replied. "Three questions you may ask of fate, no more, no less. You have asked, and you shall received, you who walk in the shadows..."

It was then that Bruce Wayne woke up to the ceiling of his room in Wayne Manor, and resolved never to speak of it again unless otherwise needed.

* * *

><p>It still took a while before he could completely settle back into hiding in the shadows. Knowing that prospective enemies could materialise from the very shadow was after all rather harrowing for comfort.<p>

It was so that when an Egyptian man named Shaadi told him to find Yuugi Mutou that he knew to be extremely polite to the Gothic teen. Those who knew what hid in the dark, after all, were infinitely scarier than most others.


	5. What Lies Hidden in Shadow: JL

_**This is a sort of follow-up after Are You Afraid of the Dark, taking place after 'Unsolicited', done by Wings of an Era. I write this in the hopes that Wings of an Era will take the hint and add a new chapter to the fic in question.**_

_**There are references the the Amazoness, Atlantis, Alien, Ape archetypes, the Machine Type, and a few Field Spell Cards, as well as DC-specific areas. Anyone with questions can either review or PM this author. Please note that reviews are more likely to receive a reply.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**What Lies Hidden in Shadows**_

_**LLS**_

* * *

><p>"It doesn't look very impressive," the Amazon Princess commented as she followed the Dark Knight towards the squat yellow brick building with the bright green roof with the word 'kame' in bright pink letters over the entrance. "Are you sure that this...individual is here?"<p>

"Diana," Batman sighed. "Yes, I am quite sure. Just like I am sure that the Amazons had had prior contact before. People don't get so terrified of an individual to the point of not being able to talk without meeting face-to-face."

"Mother is hardly cowardly," Wonder Woman murmured. "Whoever this individual is, he must be extremely powerful. And the powerful are often dangerous."

"The purple-black mist was quite an indication that this was out of any normal mage's expertise," Batman pointed out as he cautiously approached the door of the yellow brick building. "So, we frankly have no choice but to bring the only known shadow mage to the Island of Themyscira and get him to undo the dome, unless Queen Hippolyta is willing to lose more warriors."

"And who are we supposed to look for?" Diana asked reaching for the door. It opened before her fingers even came into contact.

"_Omae wa dare*?_" the individual who opened it enquired good-naturedly, crimson eyes studying the pair.

Batman recovered first from the shock. "We met once," he stated. "Gotham City."

"The Thief's dagger," the individual replied in accented English, having leant out of the house's shadows, was now revealed to be short, even for the weakest of Amazons, with the wildest hair of black, red and blonde Wonder Woman had ever seen, and would have looked innocent if not for the eerily old crimson eyes; eyes the colour of fresh blood. "Would you like to...?"

"I mean no harm to you and yours," Batman clearly pronounced, showing both hands clearly. "Neither does the Amazon Princess. We require your help in Themyscira immediately."

"Amazons?" he raised an eyebrow. "A moment, please. I must verify this."

As the door momentarily closed, Batman heaved a sigh. "Daylight doesn't chase away the fear," he whispered, almost to himself.

The door opened before Diana could say anything and the stranger walked out, dressed in brown slacks and a white shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it. "Men are physically incapable of stepping upon the island. How would you expect me to do so? And why should I, to begin with?"

"The why can be addressed by a rising violent crime rate in this city, followed by London, followed by New York," Batman narrated. "To do with one Yuugi Mutou, one Ryou Bakura, and one Marik Ishtar. And if memory serves me, you, are currently Yami Mutou. And as to the how, that would be left to us. There are no problems whatsoever. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed," he acquiesced. "You are not the Dark Knight for nothing. Excuse me again." And back into the building he went.

"That went well," Diana commented with some trepidation.

"Yuugi, _ittekimasu_!" the one called Yami Mutou suddenly yelled as he exited the Kame Game Shop, as we now know it.

"_Itterashai_!" another male voice, this one higher in pitch, sounded from within as the three walked off quickly.

"What made you contact me?" he asked as he stepped into the Bat-jet.

"Some words from New York," Batman replied, lips twitching slightly. "Along with several more warnings from various sorcerers and the occasional demigod, plus the help you've rendered* prior to this. Circe sends her regards, and says that next time you meet, she would challenge you for your name."

"She would," he absently agreed. "I will give you five hours. No more, no less."

"Very well," Batman shrugged. "Besides, if you're as efficient as the Avengers swear, it might not take that long."

* * *

><p>To say that the Queen of the Amazons was pissed was an understatement.<p>

"Nameless Pharaoh," she greeted politely, albeit coldly. "I see that you have achieved a material form now. And here you are, an enemy of the Amazons in the heart of our nation."

"It was not my choice, Queen Hippolyta," he shrugged, floating with the help of Superman. His current expression was an improvement from the one he had adopted upon hearing the exact details of the situation (and had caused Flash to drop his cocktail glass from the sheer ferocity). "If it helps, I was coerced into this. You require a shadow mage to rescue your warriors. I am the only one with the power and the willingness to do so."

"I lost many warriors in our last battle," Hippolyta hissed, rising from her throne, glaring at him. "Tell me, what became of them?"

"If it helps, your warriors chose," he spoke respectfully. A card appeared in his hand, and he flicked it towards the queen, who caught it without so much as a flinch.

She looked at it and her face abruptly paled. "You..."

"Right of choice," he stated, indicating to Superman to move closer to the dome. The Big Blue Boy-Scout did not feel like interrupting the Amazon Queen and the Pharaoh's quarrel, the exact details being far older than him anyway. "If it helps, they would live far longer than any Amazon this day." he frowned and did something, causing the shadows to contract and fray into black mist.

"We already live long and prosper!" Hippolyta spat at him. "The gods themselves have blessed this land, and you have done naught but curse my warriors for all eternity to wander in darkness!"

"And yet here I am, rescuing more of your warriors, and not all of which wish to be warriors," he tiredly replied, the dome beginning to dispel. "If I were so truly intending to curse all of you, wouldn't it make sense to curse the entire island while I am here? Has the years finally shown themselves in your mind, Queen Hippolyta?"

"You know, she has a point," Superman pointed out once the Amazon Queen has stormed off out of earshot. "You should return what you steal."

"That would imply that my side was at fault when we were the victims," he answered as the dome further dispelled, revealing the once tough, battle hardened Themysciran furies of battle unconscious on stone floor. "My relationship with Olympus is fragile enough as it is. I cannot reject what is mandated, nor can I change what happened in the past. Also, I do believe that the Amazonesses enjoy the Shadow Realm and the relative freedom given to them. This was not a Shadow Game, merely an entrance to the Shadow Realm created by someone tapping into their innate power to create a temporary demesne. The situation has resolved itself." He turned to the Man of Steel. "I am done here, now, please return me. My partner would be worried soon."

"You are not leaving yet," Hippolyta, who had just appeared, mandated.

Crimson eyes turned to her. "I am not your subject. You have no power over me and mine. Remember it well."

So saying, he indicated to leave, leaving the Themysciran Queen frozen there.

* * *

><p>"Can't do anything," Aquaman shrugged as he reclined back on his throne within the opulent throne room within the palace, the Justice League having come for an audience to the undersea city of Atlantis. "Hippolyta never told you the full story, right?"<p>

"She claims that her warriors were taken from her under wrongful conditions and demands restitution from him, turning to the Justice League to enforce her conditions." Batman stoically replied. "The Pharaoh claims that the warriors in dispute came to him seeking sanctuary, as he gave it."

"And you want me to be the referee to this dispute?" Aquaman massaged his brow with his only available hand. "Batman, no matter how it goes, those warriors must choose to embrace the shadows itself. The gods does nothing because they can't; the warriors themselves chose of their free will, whether it's to escape the hand dealt to them by fate or just to escape, I don't know, really."

"So you do nothing while a miscarriage of justice goes on?" Superman raised, outraged.

"Nope," Aquaman shook his head. "I merely ask you to consider both sides of the story first. I tried to get Atlantis's lost warriors back from them once, and they turned their backs on me..."

What followed was an interesting tale of how the denizens of the _Legendary Ocean _rebelled against the King of Atlantis and kept their autonomy after the fall of the last kings they knew, the Kings Ironheart and Dartz. That, however, is another story.

* * *

><p>True to form, Batman was the only one of the Justice League who managed to get anywhere near the area, Diana and J'onn J'onzz only because they were with him. Superman had been threatened off by the Tomb Robber, who not only got his body but also seemed to harbour a great dislike for the Man of Steel's attitude towards their Shadow magic. Hawkgirl got lost into a portal that led to the Shadow Realm and three harrowing minutes passed before the exhausted Thanegarian came out of another portal that formed out of nowhere, and Green Lantern and Flash ran into the Tomb Robber. Batman actually groaned at Flash's mouthing off before the comm-link was cut.<p>

"They do not like us," the Martian Manhunter remarked monotonously as the three landed in front of a Domino café.

"After how patronising Kal El was the last time, I don't blame them," Batman stoically replied. "They've never met Hawkgirl before, and you'd agree that Flash is not the best person to conduct diplomatic relations around. Green Lantern was about as bad as Kal El, and Diana only a minor improvement. The fact that none of us are in a Shadow Game right now is quite good, really."

"That would be due to the quota imposed on us, and perhaps partly due to a gesture of goodwill than anything else," the Nameless Pharaoh of the Shadows appeared through another purple portal similar to the one Hawkgirl flew into, followed by the kind child Batman knew to be the real Yuugi Mutou and -he actually had to check his eyes there- the Amazoness Queen of Duel Monsters.

She was tall, with long blue hair, dressed in essentially tribal-influenced revealing garb of blue hues, an eye-patch over her right eye, and several jewellery featuring claws prominently around her throat, on her clothing, around her shins and on the handle of the huge sword she hefted easily. Around her wrists was the heavy bracelets, only gaudier, and which contrasted harshly on dark skin, strange compared to Diana's own olive tone.

Said blue-haired warrior frowned and turned to the two. "I did not know that Hippolyta would send her offspring."

"We are not involved in this, Queen Adrasteia," the taller of the two replied. "It is time to choose again. Whatever you choose, you know what we will do."

"I already know where you stand, Pharaoh," she replied, now turning to look at Diana. " Always knew that Hippolyta liked brunettes," she sighed. "Well then, I am the Amazoness Queen Adrasteia. What would the Queen of Themyscira wish with us?"

"A chance at freedom," Diana replied. "For sisters to be united once more."

"We chose a long time ago, and we stand by that," Adrasteia solemnly replied. "You are a child even by our standards, you have never seen the horrors perpetrated by even the gods themselves. Sanctuary is rendered here, with the help of the Great Lady."

The two lookalikes looked at each other before beckoning the other heroes to the side, leaving the two Amazons to thrash it out unhindered.

"But your sanctuary comes in exchange of your freedom! I have seen the cards of those who follow you; they are used as pawns in a _game_!" Diana protested. "Your skill is wasted and demeaned like this!"

"You know, after we chose, we heard of the story of Heracles," Adrasteia conversationally started. "It goes to show that Aphrodite cannot be relied upon. To be held at the mercy of a girdle and capricious goddesses is even more demeaning to me. Here we are left to our own devices and choice."

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you?" Diana finally said after a long silence.

"None," Adrasteia replied. "In the Amazoness Village back in the Shadow Realm, we have a trainee, Chloe. I look at her every day and wonder how our green shoot would fare had we stayed our choice. Would she grow up like you, or oppressed under Hippolyta's thumb, or would she be killed fighting the likes of Ares and Heracles? I do not know, only that compared to Man's World, the shadows is much more exciting than servitude to a goddess who would destroy us as soon as create us."

"The Queen would disagree," Diana replied.

"Hippolyta can take her opinion any way she likes," Adrasteia replied. "Coffee, please," the Amazon Duel Monster indicated to a stunned waiter. "And you?" she turned back to Diana.

"Er, nothing, thank you," Diana politely told the waiter, disturbed by the sudden change of subject. "Warrior Adrasteia..."

Diana was met by the sharp end of the sword an inch from her nose. "I am the Amazoness Queen," the blue-haired warrior whispered in reply. None of the people present noticed anything, clearly knowing that Wonder Woman was under no threat. The queen's look clearly said: _You will address me as such until decided otherwise, or I will have the flesh from your bones and the marrow therein._ _Do not cross me this day. I am not in a good mood. _

"Do you know your skill of bullets and bracelets?" Adrasteia reminisced nastily, lowering her sword. "Half the techniques used to teach it were invented by me, and I received no recognition, all of it tributed to Aphrodite. The Shadow Realm is a place where the monsters and the realm are bound by _geas_ to the will of the darknesses and those who play the game, but we are left to our own devices and choose our destiny within the realm. It is no Eden or Arcadia, I admit, but it is _home, _and more importantly, our lives do not hang on the words of the self-important gods of Greece_._ Return, child, and bring to Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira the words of the Amazoness Queen Adrasteia, that the Amazoness tribe says nay."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Green Lantern John Stewart sighed, looking at the list of parties claiming wrongful action. "So, we have a Pharaoh who seems to delight in rendering refuge to several different parties, among which Amazons and mermaids are only a small part. Other wronged parties include possible Kryptonians," he gave a look to Superman, who was (gasp-horror-shock) seeking medical attention. When the Pharaoh had warned that 'wounds inflicted by the shadows are much slower to heal', he wasn't joking. "Possible Thanagerians," another incredulous look was given to an exhausted Hawkgirl lying on a gurney, "possible … an entire alien species? Seriously?"<p>

"Seems like that from the Alien archetype in the game," Flash reported.

"The Green Lantern Corps would have a field day," Batman pointed out. "How did it go unnoticed for so long?"

"The Golgarian** civilisation informed the Corps long ago of their decision," John replied, reading the official translation. "Same with the rest of the so-called wronged parties."

"Victor Savage _would_ have a field day," Superman muttered as the last of the knife wounds courtesy of the Thief King. "So would Luthor, Grodd and Brainiac. How did they manage to stay low-key for so long?"

"Berserk Gorilla," Flash pulled up a picture of said card onto the computer. "There's a whole Ape archetype that makes Grodd look petty. Then we have the whole Machine Type of the game to counter Brainiac. I don't know about Luthor though."

"Seto Kaiba," Batman answered almost immediately. "Known as 'the young dragon' to those in the business world, whether due to his business tactics or his choice of monsters in the game is a mystery. Though he's a builder of amusement parks, there is nothing he finds remotely amusing about Luthor. The Joker tried to crash his amusement park some time ago. First time Joker actually sent himself to Arkham of his own will."

Green Lantern whistled. "What happened?"

Batman looked at Superman. "He met Bakura."

"That would do it," Superman nodded, looking at his bandages.

"So what do we do?" Green Lantern waved the list. "It's not like we could declare war on them."

"On an entire realm that has done nothing to Earth, no," Superman shook his head. "They have not proven themselves a threat, but an actual benefit. Bruce," h addressed the Caped Crusader. "how was your visit to the … Shadow Realm?"

"It's not heaven," Bruce replied, "but it feels like it. The whole place is a geographical nightmare, a lot like the real world, except with more forests and oceans and a united centralised government with divided self-rule is actually possible. Even though there are constant wars and monsters and danger, it's very … interesting."

"Hey," Flash protested. "Why does Bats get to visit the world of monsters?"

"Because, unlike you, the Dark Knight is capable of diplomacy and will not offend any monsters," the baritone of the Pharaoh made itself known as the man himself strolled into view with Martian Manhunter. "The … Kryptonian is too rigid in his beliefs; he stands out as a particularly _tasty_ snack to the denizens of the shadows." Flash seemed to wince at the look the Pharaoh gave to the Man of Steel. "The Soldiers of the Green Lantern would have problems against those the shadows hide. The Martian is haunted by too many past ghosts to survive the trip, the Amazon princess hunted by Queen Adrasteia and her charges, and the descendant of Ra would be hard-pressed to escape the Winged Dragon. The descendant of Ra _could_ enter the Shadow Realm," here a meaningful look was given to Hawkgirl "if she does not mind having the Phoenix of the Realm trailing behind her at all times."

"So, Batman can enter because of his flexible beliefs in the nature of good and evil?" Flash volunteered.

"In your mortal understanding, perhaps," the Pharaoh replied slowly. "The Shadows volunteer sanctuary to those that the Light cast out, and the Darkness does not accept. The Amazonesses did not take Hippolyta's pacifist stand, nor did they accept the beliefs of the Bana-Mighdallians. Isis the Great Lady of Magic respected their choice and I granted them sanctuary. I never know if they are truly happy, but they seem satisfied. Those of the old Atlantis chose not to side with Ironheart or his son, remaining instead with their own way of life. The Aliens within the Otherworld chose a pacifist policy, but sought to develop their armoury such that surrounding civilisations felt threatened."

"So, you people would be those who stand in the sidelines instead of fighting," Superman slowly said. "The minority who do not choose at all, but rather create their own niche and live by their own choice."

"Perhaps," Yami Mutou shrugged. "Now, what does the Justice League request of me now? My patience wears thin."

"The United Nations-" Superman began.

"Would not accept anything under such conditions," he fiercely replied. "Aside from the aforementioned parties, the shadows hide known murderers, soldiers, killers, those who would commit crimes that would make the list of crimes against humanity seem lacking. We stand on neither side and choose neither choice."

"There is a set justice to the human world," Superman protested.

"The human world's justice is run by humans, and every human's heart is tainted," the Pharaoh momentarily closed his eyes before opening them again. "You cannot see past the set lines of black and white to perceive the shadows at the edge. Bakura was right; you are a foolish alien mortal. Your friend is wise to recognise that there are those who have to hide from both darkness and light. I refuse whatever the United Nations offers. Good day."

With that, he turned on his heel and vanished in a burst of purple mist, leaving six shocked heroes behind.

"That took wrecking balls," Flash finally stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*(Jap.)Who are you?<strong>_

_****Self-invented alien civilisation for this express purpose. If there is an existing civilisation of the same name, I don't know it.**_

_**Conclusione della storia.**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. United We Stand: JL

_**An Unfortunate Report**_

_**An LLS production**_

* * *

><p>"So, Mr Kaiba," the known villain Lex Luthor began. "You will not sell your shares in KaibaCorp to me. Is that your final answer?"<p>

"I believe that we have already covered my answer," Seto Kaiba diplomatically began. "And that everything that you could say has already passed through my mind."

"In that case, your answer has definitely passed through mine," Lex Luthor smiled as he examined the tall, imposing young CEO from across the wide table. "Pity. I would have valued you as a worthy business partner would you be alive to survive this."

"Indeed?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed as the implied meaning. "And why?"

"Brainiac," Lex Luthor simply replied. "Is on his way down the main street, possibly intending to cause great property damage on his way here, and would quite possibly run straight into this very building. All the exits have been blocked by yours truly and his army. Everyone in this building would die in the resulting tragedy."

Unlike most businessmen, Kaiba simply smirked as his finger brushed the intercom button. "Mokuba," he relayed. "We're surrounded."

"Not quite," the voice of the younger Kaiba, made tinny by wires, sounded. "Brainiac just ran into a crossfire. Apparently Malik and Bakura chose today to play a city-wide Shadow Game against each other, but Brainiac interrupted them."

Kaiba, to Luthor's very great surprise, just grinned wider. "Excellent. Could you tell Kisara to come up here? I have someone she'd definitely _love_ to meet. After all, he's responsible for our current situation. Are you hurt?"

"Horus and some of your monsters are keeping these masked people at bay for the moment," Mokuba replied as something human screamed in the background. "Kisara is already coming up there. Oh, right, and the guy the news identified as Bizarro just flew in the direction of the Kame Game, along with the giant lady."

"I would pity the man and woman if they didn't try to crash the Michigan KaibaLand a week ago," Kaiba flippantly replied. "Any reports?"

"Bakura just pulled out Jinzo," Mokuba relayed, sounding almost happy. "Also, Jounochi's taking the field against the giant lady. Ooo, Inferno Fire Blast. That had _got_ to hurt."

"Talk to you later, Kisara's here," Seto Kaiba said. "Over."

Kaiba's thin frame deceptively hid the strength in his stick-like arms as he hauled the LexCorp CEO to the floor-to-ceiling window and threw it open. Immediately, a roar sounded as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon swooped down, its reptilian roar beyond anything a mere hologram could produce. Lightning crackled about its maw as the dragon's cerulean eyes glared at a rapidly paling American CEO that Kaiba placatingly held out.

"Mr Luthor, meet Kisara, my most faithful servant, the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto Kaiba pronounced grandly. "Kisara, meet Mr Lex Luthor, the man responsible for our minor situation downstairs right now. Or rather, _eat_ Mr Lex Luthor. Are you hungry, my dear?"

"I don't suppose that we could pursue other avenues of discussion?" Luthor weakly offered to the white dragon floating outside the KaibaCorp building's top floor office.

The dragon roared, what it truly meant lost to the species-language barrier, but the meaning clear: _Like hell. _

Kaiba hummed, pretending to consider that. "Hmm... on the one hand, if you live, we could pursue a business venture that would put our companies on the Fortune 500. On the other hand, if you die, I would feel much vindicated and this operation would probably fall apart pretty quickly. Choices, choices …"

Kisara roared.

"He's not worth eating?" Kaiba asked. "I see. Better to throw him down the building then." He hauled Lex Luthor up to eye level and gave the slightly trembling CEO the grin infamously known as 'the dragon's grin', announcing his very predatory intention. "I think Superman would be very interested to know what you were doing in Domino. When I throw you down, you get back to your own city and stay there. Kapeesh?"

Seto Kaiba very diplomatically chose to throw Luthor on the carpeted floor instead of approximately a hundred plus stories above sea level. The Blue Eyes roared, disappointed.

"I know, my dear, but Mr Luthor is supposedly running for presidency and it is generally considered as bad manners to throw a potential presidential candidate down." Kaiba told the white dragon. "Besides, look. The Justice League's here. Less blood to scrape off the side-walks."

"And, gentlemen," John Stewart aka Green Lantern started as Green Arrow and Mr Terrific pulled up the slightly singed and definitely unconscious Giganta out of a pile of rubble. "This is why there's a standing agreement not to pull anything in Domino."

"Is this also why missions to Domino are also restricted to Batman alone?" Black canary volunteered as she dragged a moaning Star Sapphire behind her. "They have their own resident heroes?"

"Not really," Green Lantern diplomatically chose. "Let us just say that, for reasons stemming all the way from when the Justice League was just the seven of us, Batman is the only one welcome. And the Joker stays really far away from here and any KaibaLand places. And we just leave it at that for now."

Black Canary was about to ask more when Superman descended, Bizarro in tow. "They did _something_, I don't know what, but they did something," he reported before flying off to grab Lex Luthor.

"His mind is completely empty," J'onn J'onzz reported as he floated down, carrying what looked like a cube. "On the other hand, Brainiac was apparently completely subdued by a Crash Card Virus, a Deck Devastation Virus, and an Eradicator Epidemic Virus, on top of a Virus Cannon, the meanings of which are lost to me. This was the only piece I managed to salvage the moment the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper left. From Bizarro, I can sense only chaos and shadows. I can only assume that he suffered the infamous Mind Crush."

"Luthor apparently chose the wrong time to attack Domino," the Man of Steel reported as he returned from having dropped the downed clone of himself off, Luthor in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. "Luthor, I think you now understand why in Domino, we guarantee no protection until the event is over."

"Right," the weary CEO's voice replied. "I'll keep that in mind and restrict any involvement of mine to the opposite coast from Domino."

"You," A chilling rasp sounded as a pale white-haired and a dark-skinned blonde man jumped from the roofs, both grinning nastily. "The bald one. We have a bone to pick with you for interrupting our game. You, the foolish alien mortal, you can put him down."

"Great," Green Lantern muttered, glowing with green light. "Just great. The maniac and the thief."

"Superman?" Mr Terrific began nervously. "Recognise them?"

"Thief King Bakura," It was J'onn who answered. "He is a powerful shadow mage on par with the Pharaoh who caused some trouble with Atlantis Themyscira, the Green Lantern Corps and a few other entities to name a few some time ago before the League's expansion. His existence is one that we never outside of the founders' circle, for only Batman is allowed safety anywhere near the city. The shadows he coats his knives with can injure Superman as mortal wounds."

Mr Terrific whistled. "Wow."

Green Arrow just aimed. "What do we do?"

"Your technology will not work here, green one," the blonde said, pulling out a long wavy-bladed knife. "Can you not feel it? Already what you call the Watchtower is frantic. Already you are wondering why they do not teleport you out. You are terrified, green one, as you should be."

J'onn critically examined him. "I have not seen you before."

"He's a new _yami_," Bakura airily replied. "His light's cooking a surprise right now and left him here with the Pharaoh for training. It's a rest break, or we wouldn't have been playing a game when the idiot super-computer came down. Weak, I tell you; Jinzo broke the thing easily."

"Impressive," J'onn noted respectfully. "Please let us pass, Thief King of the Dark. We will ensure that justice is sought."

"I don't believe in justice," Bakura snarled, pulling out his own knife. Shadows began to curl around it. "I believe in revenge. Diabound!"

"Crap!" Green Arrow swore as the snake-featured fiend phased through concrete and possessed Black Canary, who immediately incapacitated him. "Canary!"

"Help me!" Luthor cried as another monster that looked like the unholy combination of a hedgehog and a drill appeared.

Bakura made a motion and Mr Terrific was trapped in yellow light. "Stay there, foolish mortal, and you will not be harmed when the Dark Game is finished with the bald one."

Luthor immediately pulled out a gun and aimed it. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." he managed to get out.

Bakura glared at the gun. "Melt."

Luthor swore as the metal contraption began to heat up and threw it down before it burnt his hand. "Ow!"

"I'll take Luthor to safety," Superman began. "He might not be the best person, but I don't think he deserves that."

"You don't escape," Bakura snarled, raising his hand to the skies, which rapidly began to darken at unnatural speeds. "_Yami no Game wa Hajimari _–"

There was a sudden silence as time itself seemed to freeze as a dark door appeared and a woman who was split into a half-demon half-angel descended from the door, followed by a fiend with orange and blue eyes with a third eye on the forehead and a half-male half-female body. Both entities stopped before the snarling blonde and white-haired.

"What now, Kokoro?" Bakura barked as the Change of Heart stopped.

"Traurigkeit," the dark blonde acknowledged the fiend.

The heroes were expecting a warning. They were expecting a message from some great leader stationed in Domino City. In another universe, in another dimension, the _yami_s would have started on some great conspiracy to enslave the world for their lights.

This was not that universe. What came out of their mouths was not what any of the heroes present expected.

"Ryou Sama and Marik Sama have finished cooking and request Bakura Sama and Malik Sama to return immediately," both entities delivered the message in perfect synchronisation.

"Ryou Sama adds that if Bakura Sama comes home later, the steak would end up overcooked," the entity Green Lantern recognised as Change of Heart from his brief – and disastrous – first trip to Domino City added.

"Marik Sama continues that the blood would run dry if Malik Sama does not arrive home soon," the entity named as Traurigkeit continued to the dark-skinned dark blonde.

"Sweet!" Both men jumped through the dark door with the two entities and disappeared with said door, leaving stunned heroes eating their dust. They were soon followed by the fiend leaving a weary Black Canary behind.

"Well, that's unexpected," Green Lantern stated.

"Let's go," Superman sighed. "Before they remember that I haven't got injured and come back. The thief particularly hates me."

"The Pharaoh did not appear this time," J'onn J'onzz pointed out. "That is a huge improvement."

"Watchtower, come in," Superman barked into his comm-link.

"Superman," it was Batman. "I'm teleporting all of you out fast. Also, tell Luthor that he's lucky. Grodd was recovered … mostly intact."

"_Mostly_ intact?" Superman registered. "What's missing?"

Coughing ensued. "He was Mind Crushed. The Pharaoh apparently didn't take lightly his attempt to control Yuugi Mutou and reacted accordingly. I only arrived in time to prevent Grodd turning into part of the Ape archetype." There was a slight pause. "Apparently, the Pharaoh is a great believer in revenge. The sensors indicate that another possible hostile force is heading your way as we speak."

As the heroes faded out of sight with super-villain in tow, a being clad entirely in gold snarled in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Domino cannot remain cut off forever," Diana protested at the Founders' meeting. "From Brainiac's involvement, we can already see that they are a potential threat to the rest of the world, if not them then their power in the hands of others."<p>

"They're not really cut off," Green Lantern pointed out. "They just hate everyone else except Shayera and Bats."

"Well, they can't qualify for League entry," Superman sensibly pointed out. "Of the three of them, two are insane and one is frankly an unknown entity. None of us can get a read on them. Even J'onn can't read their minds."

"I can," J'onn surprised the rest. "I merely choose not to. I am afraid of what may lie hidden in their minds should I choose to. I last tried to read the Pharaoh's mind, and I was thrown into a dark abyss where my nightmares came to life. That … hell... is not worth it."

Silence met this declaration.

"Well, I propose we leave them alone," Flash started. "I mean, they would've annihilated Luthor, Grodd and Brainiac if we didn't step in due to Bats' emergency call to the Pharaoh. And boy, am I glad not to be on duty at that time."

None of the founders said anything for some time.

"Next on the agenda?" Hawkgirl finally broke the silence.

Batman lifted up some papers. "The Atlantis debate. Aquaman wishes to conference with Neo Daedalus again, but was overwhelmingly rejected. He requests the League's aegis in pursuing further action."

"Denied," Superman shot it down straight away. "His last request resulted in those … Flash, what were they called?"

"_Gishki_," the Fastest Man Alive reported. "Boy, was he pissed then."

"Next?" Green Lantern gave Batman a meaningful look. It couldn't be helped, but Flash was the only one who could guess which Duel Monsters archetype came from where and how. It also helped that the rest of the Founders didn't keep up with Duel Monsters news, or even how to play the game.

"The Question proposes to throw the cube containing Brainiac to the Pharaoh," Batman read out.

"Rejected," Wonder Woman shuddered. "That man took out half the forces of Themyscira with only fifty thousand soldiers and stunning tactics. I shudder to think what scheme he could come up with should Brainiac join forces with him." No one denied it. "Next?"

"We have received something from the Thief King Bakura." Batman flatly stated, lifting a box.

The box contained what looked like a heart, with an actual hand gripped around it, and a note tied around the hand's wrist.

_You're next. _The note read.

"I would guess that the Pharaoh does not know of this," J'onn muttered as some stepped back from the gory gift. "Otherwise he would have sent something less… stomach-turning."

"An amateur threat, nothing more," Batman replied. "Nevertheless, all subsequent missions to Domino are to be handled by me, J'onn, the Question, Black Canary, Green Arrow, or any other hero seemingly on the brink. Okay?"

"Interesting choice," J'onn murmured to Batman upon the meeting's conclusion. "Why?"

"They are standing in grey areas," Batman replied softly. "So are we. They wouldn't accept our more righteous members, so they only accept the heroes from the brink. The ones who, to them, have seen all the ugliness of this world and still wish to make a true difference to allow us to make a choice."

"I see," J'onn nodded. "You are indeed one of the few who would truly understand them. Small wonder you were sent an invitation."

Batman actually grinned. "Oh, you caught the meaning?"

* * *

><p>It was two slightly nervous superheroes who knocked on the door of the apartment later.<p>

The door opened to show one man in gold-plated armour. "I see." he stated as he stepped aside to admit them.

"The Elemental Heroes," Batman noted as he stepped past the shadow gateway. "You know, I've always wondered how that group came about."

"I too am curious," J'onn nodded, his eyes widening as he contemplated the sight of the rising city. "How is it that there is this place, this Hero City?"

"Once upon a time there was a Dark Ruler, Ha Des," the Elemental Hero Bladedge started as he led them past the streets of the Hero City, clean and peaceful and bustling with individuals unique only to the Shadow Realm. "He steeped the city in darkness, lost its spirit in a quagmire of despair. Like-minded individuals rebelled against the system, their individual power too weak to do more than annoy the Dark Ruler."

"And then they came together as heroes, uniting their strength to beat the odds, comrades in arms against the darkness," J'onn intoned. "Left in darkness all alone, it is natural to wish for a hero to protect oneself. I see. The heroes were born of wishes."

"The wish for a miracle created hope, a hope which led to the birth of the Elemental Heroes," Batman nodded. "Pandora's box. Just like all other heroes, borne of the hope and wish to escape from the darkness."

They finally reached the central tower, where the punk-haired teenager Yuugi Mutou was waiting.

"Good evening," Yuugi smiled. "I trust your escort was hospitable?"

"It is like always," Batman neutrally answered.

"Indeed," the Martian Manhunter nodded. "It is hardly paradise, but it comes close. There remains the hope that part of my race was lost to the shadows and I could possibly find them."

Yuugi shook his head sadly. "If you can try to. Come. The rest of he heroes wish to meet you."

And that was how two of the Justice League's founders ended up having dinner with the Justice League of the Shadow Realm. But that is a different story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclusione della storia<strong>_

_**LLS**_


	7. Rules of the Shadow Game: SherlockBBC

_**The Rules of the Shadow Game**_

_**LLS**_

_**Written under the Creative Commons. Sherlock and Yu-Gi-Oh! With respective characters belong to respective creators.**_

_**My dream is to be written about in TvTropes . Org. If you would be so kind... **_

* * *

><p>In the number of dead bodies found by the London metropolitan police annually, the occasional occult murder is oft unnoticed. When asked, the local Mage would avert his eyes while muttering something about "dumping grounds", which were enough to give most pause. Lestrade mostly thought that the local community were just better at hiding the corpses, resulting in an uncertain known number of truly occult murders.<p>

Here was a clearly occult murder scene. With six victims running the social gamut from the lowest street informer to a treasury official, all figures in the local underworld, found dead of inexplicable means in Piccadilly Circus with a "Hello London, see you at eight" scrawled in English besides the bodies, and a drawing of an eye in a triangle in a circle, it was hard to mistake this for anything else. Considering that the means of death could not be determined, even with the presence of Sherlock Holmes, and the London Metropolitan Police had an occult case on their hands.

It was thus that ten minutes to seven found Detective Inspector Lestrade paying a visit to Baker Street for a completely different reason from the norm.

"A message," the Mage of London murmured, studying the crime scene photographs Lestrade had brought along. "From an external party."

"John, if you have an explanation, now would be the time," the Mage's partner snapped. "Obviously, if we put the message in context, _London_ would refer to you, London's Mage, while the salutation indicates a prior acquaintance, if not friendship, and eight would be time. The symbol at the side would be a signature, indicating that you would not need this person's name to know their identity. The fact that this person had gathered six of the underworld's most insidious would show that this person would be more dangerous than any such being. _Now,_ if you please, John."

John Watson sighed, his head in his hands. "Why now...? Lestrade, go back to NSY, pull all your files on a Ryou Bakura and a Rakura. Get them here by tomorrow, please. Do not post an armed guard here, we are likely dealing with a pissed-off supernatural being with absolutely zero scruples. Seeing as he is paying us a visit, and not arranging for a neutral public spot, I can only guess two things, and one is that this person is cocky enough to visit Baker Street's detective on business while expecting to get away freely. I'll explain more later, but for now I need you, Inspector, to move, and you, Sherlock, to sit here."

Lestrade cocked an eyebrow at John. "Your turn to keep secrets now?"

"Move your arse, it's almost eight and my next appointment doesn't like any authority figures, or to be kept waiting." was the cryptic reply.

* * *

><p>John's appointment as about as unexpected as it could get. He was slender, but in a wiry way that looked dangerous rather than the delicate it should by all rights suggest. Dressed in faded blue jeans, sneakers and a white button-down shirt, it was only by seeing his face that Sherlock began to take notice. The pale features, crimson eyes and the evil smirk framed by long shaggy white hair took Sherlock's pitifully developed sense of self-preservation and made it scream for the consulting detective to run, jump, crawl, hide away from the man who made even Jim Moriarty look like a Darth Vader wannabe.<p>

"I'm going to bite and say that Ryou's not home right now," John said in a reprimanding tone, setting down a mug of tea which the albino gave a disgusted look. "Well then, Mr Bakura, what can I do or you?"

"Find the _yadonushi,_" the one named Bakura hissed, his long fingers clutching the settee arm so hard Sherlock was positive that the resulting finger-marks were coming out of their rent. "Someone kidnapped him, with the ring. I cannot locate him as I am now."

"You lot an item of ancient dark power and your host's soul with it," John stated.

"Not lost," Bakura rebutted. "Stolen. Save that they are in this city, I cannot go farther. Young as she is, Londinium does not allow us to persecute any further into her field."

Sherlock was wondering what were they talking about when John continued. "This is an agency with feet firmly on the ground..."

"And its head in the clouds," Bakura shot back. "Do not think I do not know your pasts. If London's chosen does not act, I will retaliate. My balance is shifting, and soon I will revert. Though I do not have the ring with me, mage, do not think that I did not bring my deck." Sherlock watched as a pale hand reached into a side pocket and pulled out a pack of cards unlike any normal ones; these had a swirl pattern on the back with brown edging.

John's expression was like Bakura had pulled out a gun. "You wouldn't."

Bakura's face, Sherlock felt, sent adrenaline racing through his veins, and shivers up his spine with his next words: "I do not care for this world, or the beings on it. My _hikari _is missing, and the fact that you two are the best trackers in the city is the very reason I am not acting on instinct right now. Otherwise, soon I will unleash them upon the city, and we play a game. You _know_ I am capable of it, just like how I know you would do the same if our position interchange." he hissed, holding up his deck.

"Fine," John ground out, still watching the deck. "But no murdering any more people."

"_Yami no tobira wa hirakareta,_" Bakura sang, tossing a card on to the coffee table. "You know the drill, mage. I'll see myself out. If I'm followed, he gets a one-way ticket into the Shadow Game." Somehow, Sherlock felt that the capital letters were an absolute necessity.

John visibly relaxed as the door closed, its click momentarily echoing. "That's the last time we have the evil half over for tea," he commented, scooping up Bakura's untouched mug.

* * *

><p>"He's been busy," John commented the next morning. <em>Ryou Bakura <em>as a prime suspect in the murder of seven known muggers, two teachers and more besides. _Rakura, _a listed international thief, had a file in NSY an inch thick and that was not counting the various Interpol hits Sherlock had pulled up out of curiosity.

"Wonderful," Lestrade remarked. "Never thought the kid had it in him."

Sherlock just stared in awe. "So, this Ryou Bakura is..."

"Technically a normal British-Japanese high school teenager who somehow got his hands on a cursed object." John explained. "Egypt, pre-Merlin magic, powerful and difficult. Somehow, this object, the ring he was referring to last night, caused a form of DID to occur. So, we have a nice, good, innocent half and a...evil self. A _hikari _and a _yami_, so to speak. Two sides of the same person. We met the evil half, Bakura, last night, which is pretty bad for us. The whole city, even."

"Continue," Sherlock motioned.

"Of the two halves, Bakura is the most dangerous. I bet you almost all...no, _all_ this is done without Ryou's knowledge. Notice the earliest murders were the bloodiest; that was Bakura beginning to manifest without Ryou's knowledge. Then, we note a trend to more bloodless murders; that was the result of the stabilising influence of the light half, Ryou, on the dark half, Bakura."

"Light and darkness cancel each out out," Sherlock quipped.

John beamed at his partner. "Exactly. Now, one body isn't exactly made for two souls to occupy at the same time, so the two halves interchange, with one active in the body, and the other in the ring, the cursed object in question. If Bakura is right, someone, or some people stole the cursed object while Ryou is still inside. And, the dark half is the most dangerous not only because of the absolute lack of conscience and that the dark half carries the most magic, but also because the dark half always protects the light, and so Bakura will cheerfully tear apart the city in his search."

"In short, unless we find this object, we're screwed?" Lestrade hazarded.

"Umm...you remember the Yorkshire Ripper?" John ventured. Lestrade gravely nodded. "Well, take him, add the viciousness of Jack the Ripper, the skill of Sherlock here, and Moriarty's psycho state. Now factor in five millennia of experience. And then unleash him on London. Whose side would you rather be on?"

"Uh...his good side?"

"So would I. So, yes. We find it, or, as you put it, we're screwed."

It was then that the DI and the doctor cum Mage turned to Sherlock, who directed a gimlet stare at John. "You tell me what's a Shadow Game and I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"A Shadow Game is...well..." John deliberated as Sherlock set to work on his laptop, having sent the homeless network out on information gathering.<p>

"Start, John."

"Fine. A Shadow Game is basically the whole concept of Shadow Magic. Using magic, you conduct a game in which the players stake their soul." John explained. "The game can be anything; dice, cards, Russian roulette, puzzles, chess, whatever. The loser endures a penalty game. Upon acceptance, you cannot cheat or back out, or it is deemed an automatic forfeit and both give up their souls. If you lose, you take a penalty game, which is painful and may have... extreme repercussions. Such as losing your soul. Non-essential and painfully theological data," John quickly added upon seeing Sherlock's expression. "Anyway, the thing is, if you lose, you end up either dead, insane or in a permanent coma. Got it?"

"The gist of it," Sherlock acknowledged, still steadily typing, keys clacking merrily. "Bakura can use this Game then?"

"Seven..no...six...no...five people in the whole world, at last count," John stated. Sherlock noted that his hand was trembling. "And the term is _start._ Only the holders of seven cursed objects can start a Game, and even then only the starter can end the Game. Also, it is an unwritten rule that only the holders of the cursed objects can win the Game."

It took a while for Sherlock to connect the expression on John's face as one of fear. The clacking slowed. _"John,"_ Sherlock breathed. "You've seen one? You have to tell...Oh. Not good?" he whispered at John's expression.

John took a slow breath. "Bit not good, yes. Afghanistan. Without knowing anything, I played against a man named Shaadi. He had two of the things. The game was...Russian roulette. Shot myself in the head before the game was declared a draw. I could only remember that time..."

Sherlock could already hear the unspoken words as he temporarily abandoned his laptop in a rare moment of emotion, and held his John close to his heart. _Please God, let me live. _

"I guess we should have a code-name for this mission," Sherlock started, changing the subject in a rarer moment of tact.

* * *

><p>It was a full forty-eight hours later that John pushed his partner into a black hackney. "Phil, the docks, warehouse four," the Mage ordered, pulling out the card that Bakura had left from his pocket with the ginger reverence given only to explosives and hazardous materials. "Er...how did it go again?" John whispered at the card, which to Sherlock seemed to be an ordinary card from a specialised trading card game, with a picture showing a woman, split down the middle, her right side that of an angel with dove's wings, the left side that of a demon with bat-wings hidden in the shadows. "Right...<em>kokorogawari!"<em>

Sherlock jumped as the very figure depicted appeared, as if it had only just faded into existence. In front, the cabbie swore colourfully. "Holy Mary Mother of God!"

"Don't swear," John told the cabbie off before turning to the angel-devil Change of Heart. "Docks, Warehouse four, get your master there fast," then, at the last minute, "please."

Change of Heart nodded and flew off, phasing through the cab roof like a ghost. Sherlock's eyes were still fixed on the roof when the cab reached their destination.

"Wait for us, Phil," John grimly stated as a familiar white-haired figure stepped out of the shadows, eyes dull crimson pinpricks in the gloom as a pea-souper blew up. "The show's about to begin, and when I say hit the fuel, with us safely inside, then we hit the fuel."

"Then why are we here to begin with?" Sherlock wisely pointedly out in a fit of self-preservation.

"Er, to act as backup, mostly," John sheepishly replied. "Although that could be highly unlikely...but the fireworks will be entertaining."

Sherlock would had started on the merits of fireworks against self-preservation when a high, chilling laugh echoed through the docks. "_Dark Sanctuary_!"

"On second thought..." John and Sherlock contemplated the sudden increase in fog that lacked the distinct pea-souper brown colour of London fog and the numerous eyes appearing in space while the shadows increased and winds from indeterminate sources blew ominously through the place as a castle done in the old Gothic style with spires pointing towards the sky appeared from thin air under the fool's moon. Sherlock seemed to be taking it better than John first thought he would. Then again, this was Sherlock Holmes who regularly kept body parts in the fridge... "Fancy a horror movie, Sherlock?"

* * *

><p>Sherlock, through a series of twenty questions from John, had managed to deduce that Shadow Magic worked mostly with games. Considering that the oldest spell battles, according to John, were riddles, this made quite a bit of sense. Basically, Sherlock got that every Shadow Mage started a Shadow Game in combat where they summoned monsters and pitted them against each other in battle.<p>

Considering the monsters that would not have looked out of place in a Lovecraft novel currently in a search, pillage and sacking mission against whoever was in that warehouse, Sherlock felt distinctly thankful that he had a Mage of London to hide behind. It's wasn't due to a lack of courage on his part, just that, well...monsters seemed a lot less frightening when one is hiding behind the Mage of London and the magic shield he conjured, plus the extremely solid riot shields that Scotland Yard's finest had brought in within ten minutes of the Search, Pillage and Sacking Mission (so epic it deserved capitals).

Finally, when the last of the warehouse had finished collapsing, out of the dank smoke and fog walked the terrifying figure of Bakura, holding another slight figure bridal-style. Two monsters which could only be described as 'chitinous' floated beside him on either side, glaring at the full SWAT team in a _move, or die, I don't care which_, who drew back. The guns going unheeded, Bakura moved towards Sherlock and John, holding the figure which was almost his exact twin in a way that Sherlock could only describe as exceedingly tender.

"A debt to you, London," Bakura hissed to them. Somehow, Sherlock got the message that it was addressed only to the two of them, before Bakura, the figure in his arms, and the two monsters were shrouded in fog and faded into the mustard haze.

"Gentlemen, and ladies," Lestrade spoke after a long while. "This. Never Happened."

Hardened SWAT operatives nodded instantly.

"Sherlock, John..." Lestrade began, but failed as he noticed that the two me in question had disappeared with the cab.

Somewhere on a London road, a black hackney contained a happily domestic scene of John with Sherlock curled up, head on John's lap. "I can almost understand him," Sherlock murmured. "If that were you...I'd burn down the warehouse too."

"That's nice, Sherlock," John absently replied, stroking Sherlock's hair. As Sherlock let out a tiny moan, the mage whispered: "So would I, Sherlock. So would I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	8. Destiny Draw: Dresden Files

_**Destiny Draw**_

_**An LLS production**_

* * *

><p>"I'll take <em>Silver Fang<em>," Billy remarked in our game.

In tonight's role-playing game we had two newcomers, both gamers at heart and easily kicking our asses in RPG – how do they do that? – and the conversation somehow turned to 'which card represents which person?', started by our host for tonight, Billy Borden.

"A werewolf choosing a wolf to represent himself," Yuugi Mutou bit his lip. "Very … suitable."

The irony was lost on Billy. "I think Murphy should take … _D.D. Warrior Lady_. Because even if she couldn't beat whoever she's fighting she'll damn well take them down with her."

"I really don't know enough about the game to pass judgement," I volunteered. "Although Molly insists that she's _Dark Magician Girl_, and I'm the _Dark Magician_. Anyone know why?"

Billy, Georgia, Yuugi and even the embodied Pharaoh curled protectively around Yuugi chuckled at my expense.

"What?" I blinked.

"You don't want to know," Billy chuckled. "Anyway, let's see … if I'm _Silver Fang_, then Georgia's definitely _Mystical Moon_ to my Fang."

"Doesn't work like that anymore, but you're right," Yuugi laughed. "Mr Marcone should be … _Patrician of Darkness_?"

_That _I could get. "I agree whole-heartedly," I said with every heartfelt feeling I could muster on short notice.

"But I don't think you're _Dark Magician_," Yuugi mused. "You're more of a Zera, I think."

Silence met this proclamation.

"Dice roll," it was the Pharaoh who broke the awkward silence that descended upon the role-play board.

"What do you think represents Thomas?" I commented.

"The one of the White Court?" the Pharaoh, so alike yet unlike his partner, cocked his head. "Succubus Knight?"

Billy choked on his beer. "A female card?"

"Soul monsters do not commonly differentiate," the Pharaoh turned chillingly blood-coloured eyes onto the werewolf, who gulped. "There are always exceptions to the rule. Succubus Knight may be female, but it is still a knight, one who rides into battle ready to face death for a great cause. There are worse things to be compared to."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Billy shrugged.

"_Giant Germ_," one of the Alphas dryly replied. "_Mucus Yolk_."

Some of the more in-the-know shuddered. "Eww," Georgia commented.

"So...what's this Zera?" I asked.

The Pharaoh paused for a moment, eyes unfocused. The entire table froze as he began. "If you mean the Monster card, then the most popular would be the Warrior of Zera, born to three different destinies that he would meet on his search. The first is to find the Sanctuary in the Sky, becoming a herald and eventually an Archlord, to eventually turn his back on the Sanctuary and become a fallen angel, a Darklord in the game. The second would be to find his way to Pandemonium, tempted by the Archfiends of Pandemonium to become a powerful dark monster, the Devil Mazera. The third would be to be worshipped as a god, again becoming a dark god, Zera the Mant. Setting his mind on his first destiny to find the Sanctuary of the Sky, he fights the temptations of the fiends day by day, always fighting alone."

That... sounded too prophetic for my own case.

Tempted by demons? If you counted the fallen angel in my head... yeah.

Found the sanctuary...? Metaphorically speaking, I guessed Soulfire counted.

Becoming a god...? that sounded too uncomfortably close to Kemmler's ritual.

"That describes a lot of people," I decided.

At the game's conclusion, we all went home, and I wandered the streets of Chicago back to my apartment, thinking. Yeah, wizards get their philosophic moments too. I guess the Zera card, whatever it was, represent a person as they walked the path of life. We all walk through life alone, and we are always tempted by the forces of light and darkness as we walk the path of life. And at the end... we die. Death is the inevitable end, but the memory we leave behind remains on forever more... and if that memory is treasured enough... from a metaphysical perspective, I guess we become gods.

I guess _Sandman _said it the best. With each step you take through Destiny's garden, you make a choice; and every choice determines future paths. However, at the end of a lifetime of walking you might look back, and see only one path stretching out behind you; or look ahead, and see only darkness.

The future is undecided. The yet to come can always change. I guess that's why there's a popular saying: 'the past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift'.

There's no time like the present, heh?


	9. Starlight Road: YGO 5Ds

_**An LLS production**_

_**Okay, for those who've never heard of me, I'm the author of what I've been informed are some of the best crossovers in the YGO fandom with Dresden Files and Justice League. **_

_**For people familiar with Man Called True and the Shadow Realm series, as well as Cyber Commander's Shadow Realm: PI, yeah, this is a story similar yet different from it. **_

_**Know why?**_

_**Read to find out.**_

_**Also, to dr-fanmai-lover, your review:**_

**aer-you-thinking-what-iam-thinking-howabout-yugioh-caeroosover-waith-i-daerime-of-jeannie-staering-mai&vivan&ishizu out-of-qstions**

**_If you may translate this into readable text, it would be much appreciated._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lots of people say that change is the only constant. Loads also add that some things never change. <em>

_In our world, things change daily, but the essential structure of society built up over years of civilisation does not ever come crashing down. Sometimes some bright spark gets it into their heads that, perhaps, it need not be this way, the news spread, and before you know it, we are arming ourselves and arguing who is right by way of the sword and guns and whatnot. _

_And then, there are the ones who see how to overthrow our systems. _

_But now I ask you; why am I rambling about two rather different ideas. _

_However, you will please assume that I know what I'm saying and be quiet and read on. _

_The same thing is that, the story does not change. In any world, any dimension, s__tories are important. People think that stories are shaped by people. In fact, it's the other way round. _

_Stories evolve and tell themselves over and over again... _

_The strongest have survived, and they have grown fat, and they etch grooves deep enough for people to follow. A thousand wolves have eaten grandmother, a thousand __princesses have been kissed. Stories do not care who takes part in them. All that matters is that the story gets told, that the story repeats._

_Somewhere hidden in the shadows of darkness, deep in the primordial where light and dark are the base and rule of thumb, lies the Shadow Realm. This is the realm where the monsters live. _

_What Mummy never tells you, is that even monsters have their own monsters to fear too. Monsters have their own gods; the Shadow Realm in particular worships The Sky Dragon God of Osiris, the Giant God Soldier of Obelisk, and the Sun God Dragon Ra. They also have their own demons, be they the Dark Master Zorc, Venominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, the Archfiends of Pandemonium, or the denizens of Dark World. And their fanatics, the Gravekeepers of Necrovalley, the casters of the Gishki, the House of Vampire Lords. And their legends; Demise the King of Armageddon, his consort Ruin the Queen of Oblivion, their son Garlandolf the King of Destruction, and their lone adversary who stood up to the three, Norsewemko the Beautiful Goddess of Salvation. Legends of the Dragon Wars echo, from the First through Second, and even then the Council that rules from the main ciy of the Shadow Realm is composed of legends._

_And then, they have their own fairy tales. Their own legends. _

_However, unlike us humans, oblivious to the magic and the shadows and darkness that we fear, the Monsters of the shadow realm _are_ monsters. And they remember that every monster has its roots in fact. In the Shadow Realm, indeed, the legends told were real once upon a time. _

_Speak of it enough, and it would become real, for the light and dark combine to form shadows, and shadows themselves are formless to begin with._

* * *

><p>Somewhere hidden in Yami, far flung to the west from the Central Shadow Realm and its counterparts, hidden in the dark plains and forests, close to the mountains and canyons of Dragons, somewhere in the deserts and valleys long hidden and whose secrets remain lost in time between the Dark World and Pandemonium, lies a lone citadel. The citadel town was small, and around its white walls floated green jewels, some lit, some not, always present like fireflies. Monsters say that there were any many of the magical jewels floating around as there were the stars in the skies, and the Citadel was the moon around which the stars glittered, a lone jewel in an otherwise dark world. For this was the Magical Citadel of Endymion, and its Master Magician took a very different view upon things than compared to most monsters in the Shadow Realm.<p>

Newcomers come every now and then, and Endymion always blessed them sanctuary, as Breaker the Magical Warrior could probably tell you if he were alive today.

I am a Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, number CSL A-1F. I was taken in by Endymion when he chanced me lying at the citadel gates, dying of injuries and thirst from crossing the Fiend-infested plains. For thirty years the Master Magician sheltered me within his citadel of learning, despite my Warrior Type isolating me from the Spellcaster majority of the citizens. Despite that I had almost nothing to contribute to the Citadel defences, despite that I was more or less dead weight, Endymion gave me a home.

Warriors and Spellcasters might not like each other much, but as far as Monsters go, I think the Divine Magician Deity should be up for sainthood.

Of course, nothing remains forever, especially not a peaceful home when it is in the middle of a Fiend war zone. The Citadel's Spell Counters dwindles day by day as the Fiends of both Dark World and Pandemonium tested them daily, and even the efforts of Magical Exemplars were hardly enough to keep up all alive.

A lot of things changed that day.

* * *

><p><em>So, you think you have what it takes to be a monster, then? <em>The brochure read out in large, font-size indeterminate letters.

I stared incomprehensibly at it for a few moments before my sense of humour took hold and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Incredible," I stated to my sort-of landlord and boss and maybe guardian as I tore my eyes away from the claptrap in my hand. Er, I more or less looked up at him, me being the incredibly short Comrade Swordsman of Landstar that I was and Endymion being the incredibly tall Master Magician he was. Being about two cubits* tall sucked arse when your boss was about six cubits and some spare change, especially when your boss was standing.

Don't ask me how Endymion, the Master Magician managed that height; I'm pretty sure the height of a Spellcaster was directly proportional to their magical ability. Why else would every Dark Magician in the Central Shadow Realm be so damn ridiculously tall? Case in point; Raelvion. The Spellcaster Representative of the Council was six and a half cubits, or in Realm Prime units, two metres and lots of spare change.

"What is?" My sort-of boss mused, buried under piles of papers detailing the running of the Royal Magical Library. I cannot get him; the man owns a whole bloody citadel and he turns it into an, and I quote, 'place of learning'. Yeah, contributing to the Shadow Realm and its education policy is all well and good, but it sure didn't feed us much. I still think that the very fact that Endymion was a Level Seven, and a certified Master Magician at that, was the sole reason we have not starved yet. That, and the fact that Endymion was by Council appointment overseer of the Citadel, and that he was rather rich anyway.

"This–" I waved it at him. "Rubbish. This is the stuff mama Fiends feed their babies with when they want their kids to grow up and become the next Terrorking or Brron."

Endymion peered at the paper, actually stooping to do so as I held it up. There was a reason why most, no, all of those living in the Magical Citadel would throw themselves before any threat to Endymion. The man would rather bring himself down to our level rather than let us bring it to his level. "I am quite sure that the brochure from Beginner's Hall is meant for younger Monsters looking to venture into combat-oriented skills, not quite into… your situation, Alfwin."

"Gee, thanks," I snorted. To any other stronger Monster, they probably wouldn't take lip from a low-level like me, as evidenced by that ten low-levels are killed every hour in the Shadow Realm. Endymion regards me as a 'quaint personality' and takes it in stride.

That, or he probably thinks I'm his private Saggi the Dark Clown to entertain him. Hard to tell with the mask he always wears.

Whatever it is, Endymion was a nice guy, if overworked and sometimes having his hands tied because of his position. "I'll just lump it over to the Library and be done with it," I sighed to my boss.

"I need you to run an errand when you're done!" Endymion added as I left.

"Yes, yes," _When did you not? _I almost added as I left Endymion's office and headed towards the Royal Magical Library.

The Library was, more or less, one of a kind. If you wanted the eighth edition of _Spell Economics_ by the Spellcaster Representative Dark Magician Raelvion, better known as _The Art of Not Wasting Magical Power_, we have it. However, if you wanted the Magical Formula ninth edition, sorry, you have to go to the Central Shadow Realm.

Granted, our library was hardly as extensive as the Central Shadow Realm, the main centre of power, better known as the Black Hole to all outside it. Still, our Royal Magical Library was second to none save the Black Hole's Library Arcanum. So there.

I was not a welcome sight in the Library. The genius loci overseer gave me the evil eye as I meekly handed him the paperwork and left, nearly tripping over the Goblin Calligrapher as I hurriedly left. The Spirit of the Books permanent deputy librarian also gave me the evil eye as well as I left.

What? It's not my fault that the last infestation of Kuribohs in the library needed me to deal with them, right? And if I accidentally set part of the library on fire, well, that wasn't my fault.

I had just cleared the doors when a fist came down and bopped me painfully on the noggin.

"Hi, Elf," the Disenchanter D H-36B (suitably called HiBi) grinned as I glared up at her, staff twirling about in hand. "What's up?"

"Stow it, HiBi," I scowled up at her. Yeah, almost every Spellcaster was taller than me. HiBi, however, was about three and a half cubits, one-seven-o flat in Prime units, and taller than most in the Magical Citadel. "What was the head-hit for?"

"Well, who missed out on last night?" HiBi scowled at me.

"Well, Yugao mentioned something unmentionable and I decided that whatever it was really wasn't worth exploring when she's drunk flat," I scowled back. Our mutual friend the Maiden of the Macabre MM D-17, better known as Yugao the Evening Beauty, was a scary flirt. She thinks I haven't figured it out yet, but living in the same house as the only _oiran _(she insists, I play along in the interests of certain parts of the anatomy) in town tends to make people grow up fast. Seeing Defender run out more-or-less shoddily dressed from the house tends to put things into perspective.

"Oh, you," HiBi sighed, twirling her staff about. "Anyway, it's three. Wanna go to the south tower?"

"The Crusader of Endymion would throw us out, you know," I scowled back.

"No chance," HiBi sang. "I just saw Halvard walk into the office."

I paused. "I thought he was seeing that Apprentice Magician?"

Halvard was the deputy captain of the Citadel Security, or our version of the police department, which was headed by Defender the Magical Knight. Granted, none of us would math up to the Central Shadow Realm Police Department (CSRPD), being made up of mainly Level Fours and below, but the officers made up for the lack of power with their effects. Considering that most of the citadel's citizenry used Spell Counters one way or another, they were a force to reckon with within the Citadel. Defender could save us from dying if we were attacked, and the higher-level officers consisting mostly of Crusaders of Endymion could defend the Citadel with power equal to the Dark Magician, if they could. The thing is, Crusaders of Endymion were Gemini monsters. That meant that they were essentially normal Monsters, albeit powerful normal Monsters for a Level Four, until they got their hands on a Double Summon spell cube and became the effect monster capable of providing Spell Counters for the Citadel in exchange for a power boost that made them equal to the Dark Magicians in power.

Even without the awesome powers of the Monster guardians, the Citadel kept a backlog of spell and trap cubes. Most of the laws imposed by the Central Shadow Realm more or less went unnoticed here, but order survived. It was a battle for survival in the Black Hole for lower-level monsters, but in the Citadel, lower-level Spellcasters could find less cramped quarters and reliable protection, which pretty much earned Endymion the wrath of the Council. The bureaucrats at the top probably did not like what a Level Seven Spellcaster had done better than them; granted, the Citadel was under martial law, but it never felt like it.

When you were living in a war-zone between Dark World and Pandemonium, the Citadel's walls went a long way to keep you safe both physically and emotionally.

But I'm digressing. Halvard was the deputy of Defender, who had already been exposed to a spell cube, and most of the town regarded Halvard with caution. Halvard was jokingly referred as 'Endymion's guard dog' and it was an open secret that Halvard was _devoted_ to Endymion. Really, truly, throw themselves in front of an avalanche or the Blue Eyes White Dragon devoted. Sexual orientation was hardly an issue in the Shadow Realm when inter-species relationships abounded, but a relationship between a Level Four and a Level Seven was almost unheard of, even for pariahs like Endymion. The class disparity was apparent even in the Citadel, even when the upper-middle class Level Fours and Fives, like HiBi, socialised with the lower-level Monsters, like me and the Apprentice Magicians and plenty more. It was doomed to failure, everyone knew, and Halvard didn't care.

Even worse, Endymion was completely oblivious. The local soap opera starts every Wednesday of the week, when Defender makes his deputy carry the paperwork to Endymion's office. Watching the normally stoic Crusader of Endymion standing flustered outside the oak door with piles of paperwork in hand would be funny if we didn't all know it would end in failure.

Even Monsters feel despair and pain in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Endymion and Halvard were dead, I was standing outside the walls of the Citadel while Defender held down the fort with HiBi and Yugao, walking away from my home of thirty-odd years on a quest on a road of legend to seek a figure spoken of in fairy tales. How did that happen? Here's how:<p>

After I reported back to Endymion's office and received my errand, rolling my eyes at Halvard standing like an Outstanding Dog Marron waiting for attention from its master, I went to the bakery and collected Endymion's order of blueberry pie from the Bistro Butcher there. Despite the Spellcaster majority, there was still a lot of minorities of Monsters milling about, Warriors and Fiends and Beasts too. The local Mystical Beast Cerberus was a Spellcaster, despite its bestial looks, and gave me a wave as I passed with Endymion's order.

The Citadel was neat, not compared to the Fairy quarters of course, but definitely clean enough. Safety was enforced by the Security and Endymion enough for us to live here. Even so, those living in the Citadel had to learn to fight one way or another. That was the way of life here; you exchanged the cramped space in the Central Shadow Realm to live in a war-zone. Lots of us would not survive to see our fiftieth year. Definitely better odds than dying at the time of existence in the Black Hole.

I had just taken the first step out of the bakery when an explosion sounded. Out of instinct, I had immediately turned towards the source of the sound when my heart froze, and the next thing I knew, I was running, the blueberry pies forgotten. The fire at the main tower burned up to the skies, eerie with the Spell Counters of the Citadel surrounding it.

The main tower Endymion was located was burning, and it wasn't my fault.

Being short also meant being light, and the flight response was heavy in all low-level Monsters as I made my way in the tower in double-quick time, up the miles of stairs, through the labyrinth of corridors, bursting through the oak doors cut from a Tree of Enlightenment to see the dreaded sight.

Yugao was wrapping up a gaping wound in Endymion's chest, the taint of shadows sharp and apparent even against Endymion's night-coloured robes. By him lay the corpse of Halvard, recognisable only by the sash he always wore in Endymion's dark purple and the six orange Spell Counters glowing on his fist. HiBi was assisting Yugao, as Defender and a Magical Exemplar, the medics of the Citadel, kept breaking Counters to save Endymion and measuring out Poison of the Old Man respectively. The normally neat office was a mess, papers strewn everywhere and some singed.

"Boss?" My voice certainly did not crack. I had too much dignity for that.

A groan as the masked face turned towards me. I had never seen Endymion without his mask. Apparently all Endymion the Master Magicians were born with it throughout their lives. "Alfwin," he groaned.

"Don't talk," the Magical Exemplar warned. "It's too deep for you to be out of danger yet."

"No..." the Divine Magician Deity groaned. "Snow hit me with the dark magics. It is too late for me already."

Snow. The Magician of Reign-Beaux of the Dark World.

"Alfwin..." the Master Magician groaned. "Halvard... he is dead then? Defender, how are the defences? Are the citizenry safe?"

"Master Endymion, please stop," HiBi croaked, bandages stilling.

"I will die, as we all will one day," Endymion groaned despite the pain that must happen from such a wound. "As long as the Citadel stands, I cannot die. But while I am gone, I worry. All of us... our home... under attack... We need... miracle..."

"How?" Defender broke in. "The Council has alienated us. Pandemonium would see us destroyed than help. Dark World would never help us. And the Central Shadow Realm is too far for a messenger to call for help in time."

"The Magical Citadel..." Endymion coughed as his chest wound bled. "Jewels... many... stars in the skies... Starlight Road..."

I started, as did the others. "But Boss, that's a fairy tale!"

"Endymion's voice was weak as he uttered his last words. "Once upon a time..."

_Once upon a time, even we were stories. _

Endymion the Master Magician shattered into shards of shadows, already disappeared and far gone, and we did not even have time to arrange his funeral. Another Crusader of Endymion barrelled into the office as Halvard shattered. "Captain Defender, the east gate's under–" He stopped at the sight.

"Very well," Defender barked. "Exemplar Eevee, please come with me. Alfwin, you'll please equip yourself with a Mage Power. Even a weakling like yourself couldn't go wrong with the spell cubes we'll be setting off. Crusader, go and sound the reserve army. We'll announce Endymion's death after this."

"Wait," my voice quavered. "Endymion told us, to find Starlight Road. Wherever that is."

"It's a fairy tale, Elf," HiBi looked forlorn as she stood. "It doesn't exist."

"Endymion thought it did," I protested. "Please. Let me go find it. Even if I'm gone, the Citadel's defences won't suffer. If I succeed, you won't lose a thing and we can save the citadel. If I don't... well, we don't lose much either, right? Defender please, this may be our only chance."

The Magical Knight hesitated, unreadable like Breaker was said to be right before Zaborg had him executed. "But... Fine. You'll have to go alone, though. I can't afford any more personnel loss."

Defender would do anything to protect our home. Like I knew I would.

* * *

><p>The thing about being a ward of Endymion was that you really don't get paid much. Even though Endymion was nice and all, living in a war zone essentially meant that money was prioritised for security and defence. So, in my thirty-plus years of living in the Citadel, I had precious little cubes to take with me on a journey out to find the Starlight Road of the tales.<p>

Starlight Road. They say that, if you walk into the mountains of the north, where the Dragon Mountain reigned and the Blue Eyes White Dragons flew free, you could find a shimmering road leading the way to the heavens. Not the Sanctuary where Shinato and the Fairy Lords were said to live, but the actual heavens of space amongst the stars and the moon and the Gods themselves. If you were desperate enough, if you were willing enough, if you were pure enough, at the end of the road you would find a dragon which glowed with the same luminescence of the stars that would give you what you needed. Not a want, but a need. It was a tale thought untrue, like the messengers of the Gods, the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning and the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End.

Once upon a time. That was a reminder. In the Shadow Realm, _once upon a time_ everything thought of was real. That was what Endymion was reminding us.

Once upon a time, the Starlight Road was something that existed. The question remains; does it still exist, or has it been buried in the sands of time?

I was broken out of a daydream by two figures waving at me. HiBi and her red hair were hard to miss even at night. Even harder to miss was the gaudy headdress of Yugao and her sharp scythe. Her robes glittered with the Spell Counters gotten, presumably from the slaughtering of enemies while defending the east gate. Both of them were carrying travelling packs.

My eyes widened more than any Comrade Swordsman of Landstar should. "You're..."

"We're not about to let you set off for alone, you know," HiBi grinned at me. "Besides, how is a Level Three supposed to survive going through alone? Of course we're going together."

"The Citadel is safe for now," Yugao smiled down at me, her voice low and musical and sweet like poison. "We should set out fast, and it would be easier with help."

"You..." I hardly knew what to say.

And that was how I ended up with two Spellcasters, walking away from my home of thirty-odd years on a quest on a road of legend to seek a figure spoken of in fairy tales. Life in the Shadow Realm is never peaceful. Go figure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*According to Google, 1 cubit =45.72 cm. I'm guessing that this is the average cubit and just put it up. <strong>_

_**My first time doing a fantasy story, and I try for this... Yay...**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	10. Time Seal

_**Time Seal**_

_**An LLS production**_

* * *

><p>Things certainly did not become peaceful after <em>he<em> left, Yuugi supposed. Following Anzu to America was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. For one, _he_ had apparently left Yuugi Mutou, once perfectly normal Japanese student, with a weird gift.

Yuugi was still undecided if it was a gift or a curse.

The first indicator that something was wrong, that the Duel Monsters did not just go away, was when the Black Magician followed him to New York, New York. His room-mate had freaked out at the sight of the six-foot-eight magician (who knew that the ancient world produced such beanpoles?) glaring at him the moment the stoned guy tried to remove his hand from Yuugi's trunk-case.

Of course, the large white wolf on top of the case explained the college student's hesitance to make any sudden moves.

Yuugi didn't even have any idea of the situation, having just entered the room a few seconds earlier.

"You can let go of him now," the tri-coloured haired teen sighed, and his soon-to-be-ex room-mate scarpered as if hounds were after him. "Mahaado?"

"Little master," the tall magician and the wolf nodded to him.

"Is everything okay on... the other side?" Death was not the end, Yuugi had often told himself. Death was when you meet everyone you've missed, when you find everyone you've met in life again. If he repeated it enough, he could almost convince himself that _he_ did not disappear into a big empty nothing and that Yuugi wasn't going to see _him_ ever again. No, the other side was not the end, so he convinced himself.

"Yes, yes, fine," Mahaado had replied, almost absent-mindedly as the magician took in the new surroundings. "A far cry from your usual surroundings, little master."

"It's temporary," Yuugi defended. "I thought that everything would be over when the Doorway was sealed. When... _he_ passed on." Almost a year had passed and the name would not pass his lips at all.

Mahaado, luckily, caught the inflection. "Magic is never over. You fade into obscurity, ad no longer take centre stage, but it follows you. It takes you and never let you go, little master. We are always with you, even when you do not wish us. Even Master, he... awaits you."

Yuugi was not the Duel King for nothing, picking up on the magician's hesitance immediately. "What are you not telling me?"

The magician sighed wearily. "It's... not my story to tell, little master. The secrets of the dead cannot be told to the living, save that they wait for you."

"I don't think I've aged, Mahaado," Yuugi looked down as his shod feet and small hands and delicate fingers. "What's happening, exactly?"

"A disaster happened," the magician could only reply vaguely. "We will follow you, inheritor of the Pharaoh, as your own contingent does."

"I'll give it all up–" Yuugi had barely finished before the magician dissolved into smoke.

Mahaado the Black Magician continued to visit him throughout the years, even keeping up news between the lights, but news of the child of darkness never passed the wily magician's lips. Always, Mahaado never said more than the bare basics, always keeping his silence.

It would be a year later, after much effort and even help from Kaiba in cornering Mahaado, that Yuugi learnt that Mahaado was under geas.

* * *

><p>Ryou hefted the wooden sword in his hand. True, it was technically just a block of light wood, but it was the shape that mattered, after all. He looked over his costume; blue kimono, loose and tied with a white belt with a dark cloak thrown over it, his white hair now held up into straight spikes that jutted from his head at a ninety-degree angle. The only thing missing for Ryou to play as Nurarihyon, master of all demons, this Halloween, was a troop of a hundred demons.<p>

Thankfully, Ryou did have a troop of a hundred demons.

Sighing, the white-haired young man stepped out of the house, remembering to lock up well and keep his keys. Doctor Bakura having died in an expedition in Egypt when a tomb caved in, Ryou Bakura was now emancipated and living off a sizeable inheritance. According to his deed, he lived alone.

In a sense, he did; the other _residents_ of the small apartment technically did not take up space.

"Let's go," Ryou softly murmured, walking freely out to the streets.

Every mortal being on this plane would have sensed the sheer cold that followed this ethereal young man, dressed up as the master of all demons for trick o' treat this night. Every being capable of Sight would have gasped at the sheer scale of monsters that followed him, skeletal knights and horses and earthbound spirits and forgotten shades of souls and right beside the young head of the group hovered a spectre of a spirit so terrifying and powerful its very stare could and did pierce a mortal's very soul.

Each time, the young man paused for trick o' treat; each time, the occupants of the house, or just another person passing him, complied. There is a sense, buried deep, deep down, that crossing this person in any way was dangerous.

Ryou Bakura hummed happily to himself as he turned down a dark alley. Now, you have heard the stories never to turn down a dark alley, for you never know who you would meet in there.

That did not quite apply to Ryou Bakura.

Ryou Bakura soon found himself slammed against concrete wall by some unknown man, reeking of sweat and the sharp tang of alcohol and something acrid Ryou could not name. "Trick o' treating, are you?" the man sneered. "Well, the trick's on you! Hand over your cash!"

A sharp hand landed on the drunk's hand and he whirled around, meeting eyes with a sharp glare set in blue skin. Adrenaline chased away the taint of the vine as the drunk comprehended not only the monster holding him, but also the contingent of headless knights and spirits and generally every horror monster known to hide in the darkness. The eyes of giant rats gleamed in the shadows at him, chattering, as demons cracked their knuckles and drooled in anticipation. Blades, claws and teeth gleamed in what little light there was in this alley.

The blue-skinned one, who seemed to lead them all, took the white-haired boy away and guided their master onwards.

"I'm okay," the soft voice of the one who was protected said, echoing down the alleyway. "Don't hurt him. Please, Dark Necrofia."

In Dark Necrofia's arms, the doll clacked its teeth as the last thing the hapless victim saw was the monsters coming for him.

The screams of one who knows he is damned echoed there for weeks.

* * *

><p>Ishizu Ishtar was woken by another scream. Marik had been suffering nightmares, ever since the Pharaoh banished the darkness in his heart and saved him before finally passing on. Despite the Tomb Keepers' duty finally being over, life went on for the family in their home in Luxor. Officially, Marik was the family head, but Ishizu was the real power in the household. No matter what the Islamic majority social trends were in Egypt, Ishizu had always ran things. That had been clear from the start.<p>

Again, another scream echoed as the older woman exited her room to check on the younger Ishtar. Interpol had thankfully never found evidence behind Marik's involvement in Ghouls, thanks the gods for Rishido being intelligent enough to assist in covering Marik's tracks. However, even Rishido, capable as he was, could not save Marik from the nightmares.

Ishizu opened the door to a stunning sight.

Exposure to the Millennium Tauk had granted the female Ishtar a degree of Sight, enough to See truly without going insane. The same could not be said for Marik; Marik could see everything, save for the future; that was still her forte. Nevertheless, both siblings could See in present, the spirits and demons of the present not escaping them. If it were any other, they would have seen only the dark-skinned blond thrashing about in his bed, writhing in his sleep.

Ishizu was afraid to move, as she saw the lilac-skinned teal-haired being hold Marik down. A humanoid slime was dabbing at his face, the smooth features creased into a frown, still deeply asleep. All around Marik were monsters, not from the deck that the other Marik had used, still locked away in the Ishtar vault, but the deck that Marik had been building, despite the dearth of Duel Monsters players in Egypt. Ishizu could recognise Vampire Lady, and Humanoid Slime, and even the tiny Revival Jam, but their very presence here confused her. Were not the monsters all sealed away when the doorway closed already?

"How is the master?" a baritone murmured amongst the huddle of monsters, as the Vampire Lord showed itself.

"Waking," the Lady answered, never noticing the dark-skinned Egyptian woman in the doorway.

Master. They called him master.

Still in a daze, Ishizu stumbled out of the room, walking quickly to the hall where the family contact book lay. She flipped the pages to the last part, looking for the single entry; Yuugi Mutou.

The whole time, the monsters never noticed her as Marik opened his eyes. "I've got to be dreaming."

* * *

><p>"This has got to stop," Yuugi finally stated. Three Duellists were in the Kame Game Shop, which had closed for today. Around Ryou flitted the smaller Fiends, Marik had a small entourage of Zombies and Fiends, and in the Shop itself, tiny monsters flitted about.<p>

"I don't know," Ryou softly said as the Candle of Fate on the table handed him a cup of tea. "I don't mind putting up with monsters in my house, even if they're a legacy of... _him_."

"I'm thinking of leaving Egypt permanently," Marik bluntly replied. "I'm just afraid of what might happen. The flight from Egypt to Domino was harrowing enough with these," he waved to the Zombies lolling about, the Vampire Lord and Lady in the midst of an entourage, "But they behaved themselves. The only thing is that none of them would tell me if this has anything to do with... _him_."

"Me too," Ryou sighed. "Dark Necrofia wouldn't say anything, and the others either can't talk, or are too afraid of Necrofia to talk. I even asked for an escort to find a Fiend who would talk."

"And?" the other two leaned in.

"The Dark Ruler Ha Des went on his knees and kowtowed," Ryou sighed. "After that, every other Monster wouldn't say anything, or couldn't."

"If they won't tell us, maybe they'll tell another Duellist who can see spirits," Yuugi mused. "The thing is, who?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I can't be a help," KaibaCorp's newest Duellist and Security help, Rafael Eatos, apologetically looked at the three Duellists. "My monsters haven't said anything at all, which is worrying. Maybe Kaiba or Hunter would have a few answers."<p>

"Hunter?" Yuugi enquired.

"Diana Hunter," Rafael replied. "Fantastic memory. Six months and going in KaibaCorp already, but she runs the American branch. Duels as well."

"Is she a part of the Gathering?" Yuugi asked. Sugoroku Mutou had died in his sleep after an injury from an attempted hit on the World Championships with a Jigen Bakudan, something that showed that the Shadow Magic was well and alive and still lethal, and advancing all the while. In response, Kaiba, still upset at his brother almost getting injured then, had marshalled other like-minded Duellists together to fight back. Duellists did not condone the abuse of their favourite game like this, and fought back under the banner they shared. Of course, it had to be done well, enough to slip through law enforcement, which was why Kaiba had hunted down old hands at Duel Monsters espionage, the Musketeers of DOMA, from across Europe. The Duellist Gathering was thusly born.

"Second rank, codename Endymion," Rafael affirmed. "Just don't mind what you see when you walk into the Boss's office..."

"How bad can it...?" the question died on Marik lips as the three beheld Kaiba's office. Or rather, the large white dragon curled around the CEO.

Blink. Rub eyes. Blink. Dragon was still there.

Then angry footsteps as Jounochi charged in. "Kaiba! Your holograms are malfunctioning!"

Blink. The blond shut up.

As the CEO continued to type on his laptop, behind him and the full-length window flew the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon lifted its head and lazily growled at its dark counterpart.

The typing stopped. "Just in time," Seto Kaiba growled. "Mutou. Explain."

Kaiba, suspiciously, took the 'I don't know' better than Yuugi expected him to. As all of them discussed what to do, Yuugi could see why as Kaiba petted the Blue Eyes, Kisara. The peace between Kaiba and his dragon was something Yuugi found himself envying, to be whole and at peace.

How can one be whole, if they were missing a whole half their soul?

Yuugi knew that it could never change, even if the outcome was otherwise.

It was like the saying: a bird and a fish may fall in love, but where would they live?

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Kaiba, aside from his own self, had a number of Duellists capable of entering the Realm without immediately dying. Unlike the <em>hikari, <em>these Duellists had the luxury of conversing with their monsters freely. None of them could produce any information outside of 'The Lords do not allow it'.

In the end, Kaiba himself entered the Realm. The CEO soon exited, followed by all three Blue Eyes and looking the worst for wear.

Kaiba gave Yuugi a single flat look and a single word: _"Yami."_

Everyone knew a light's pet name for its dark when they heard it.

It took a while more before Kaiba could relate what had happened; the Darkness had three new agents. Three with Darkness so strong there could be no difference between them and it.

"Damn it all," Kaiba muttered. Denial had given way to a weary acceptance, in the face of a real Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba had reportedly fed his enemies to. However, even Kaiba had limits to his acceptance.

Rafael had gone and returned soon enough, looking thoroughly baffled. He had taken one look at Yuugi, one at Ryou and one and Marik, and muttered: "How can people mistake them for you?"

Unsurprisingly, he holed himself up for a whole week after that.

* * *

><p>The kidnapping had been relatively peaceful; the mage certainly did not want to harm the vessel of world-destroying power, merely seeking to destroy everything. Yuugi did not struggle, but did not help either, taking up passive resistance against them. Even the sight of the ritual knives did not terrify him; the lack of scars where he had taken a box cutter to his wrists long ago had faded quickly, and hanging had done nothing but embarrass him. Sleeping pills had resulted in disturbing dreams with <em>him <em>that always led to his waking up, perfectly conscious and perhaps sticky as well, and the broken leg and pain he had gotten from bungee-jumping without a bungee had healed too quickly for him to bleed out anyway.

Plus, Yuugi always felt guilty after all those attempts, for _he _in passing dreams always seemed disappointed when Yuugi tried to off himself, and the _hikari _so did not want to disappoint his _yami. _

And then, as he was unconscious from being knocked out, the call came.

_Miw-sher ~!_

There was a start of confusion_. M-mou hitori no boku?_

_Aibou! _The darkness was so relieved as it wrapped itself around that feeling and reeled it in close to itself. Yuugi longed for nothing more than for this to be real rather than a dream, or to never wake._ It has been so long. The fact that you are here means that they have released you from whatever prison they held you captive in._

_Wh-what happened? _Yuugi had sent to the dark presence. _The last thing I remembered was how bitter the water was, then I fell asleep … I was kidnapped! Oh by the gods, Joey must be pissed! And Kaiba ready to chew nails– _

_There is no time to waste, my light, _the darkness broke in._ I have not recovered all my strength yet enough to truly involve myself. The little I can do would be for us to switch places._

_S-switch? _

_It would be like when we had the Puzzle and switched places. The only difference would be that your soul would be held in stasis, which frankly is no different from when in the Puzzle. _

_When? How? _Could they never touch in his whole lifetime?

_I suggest we get out of this first before we catch up on what happened, aibou. Your life is in danger from a necromancer who seeks to summon me. _

_Oh. Well, I assume you have a plan?_

_The general workings of one. Our body is in what those of the Shadows call the convoluted Ways in the Shadow Realm, which trail within the realm of Fae. The same realm the Celtic Guardian used to dwell in, in fact, but later. Time passes differently here than from the human world; it is actually quite intelligent, since it would mean that they would drop below any detection until it became too late for the wizard and the thief to track us down._

_Bakura's here? _It was official; he was dreaming.

_Yes. Ryou is safe for now, do not worry. In fact, I daresay that Ryou's about the safest he can be right now._

_That's not very reassuring …_

_Bakura has a change of heart, my light. Now, as joking as that was, let us carry out this plan, shall we? We share an interest in keeping you alive, after all._

_But, mou hitori no boku – _

_Hush, aibou. Trust the darkness, we have a plan._

_We?_

_Me, Bakura and the lunatic. But enough talk. Time runs and waits for none. However, understand that it is in our best interests if the three of you remain alive until tomorrow. Let me take over now, aibou, and sleep. Sleep the sleep of the spirits as your darkness descends. _

_Wha –?_

Darkness claimed Yuugi, and for the first time in years he slept the sleep of the truly at peace.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ryou yelped.<p>

Bakura gave his former host a look. "Stop pinching yourself."

"It's not a dream..." the white-haired young man murmured. "I'm stuck with my horror of a _yami _and this time you're real. This is a nightmare."

Bakura looked at the petite light, and then at the monsters hanging around the house like some parody of the Addams Family. "Well, it's not far off."

"You did this!" Ryou half-yelled at him, standing up from the couch in the apartment Ryou now, apparently, shared with Yami Bakura. "You sicced them on me in the first place!"

"It's your choice to throw them out," Bakura shrugged. "But you didn't, did you? They still hang around and protect you, right?"

"When by protect, you mean drove out every single person that came to rent a room, yes!" Ryou protested, picking the deck full of Fiends and thrusting it at Bakura. "So take them and get out of my life, please!"

An high 'eep' sound escaped as the white-haired dark leaned over and took the deck, resting it on the table and grabbing Ryou's wrist.

"You see, my dear _hikari_," Bakura purred, kissing the inside of the smooth wrist. "I own you for the rest of your life. Give up."

The breath from Ryou's lips was stolen as brown met russet.

* * *

><p>"Hi, <em>hikari<em>! Hi, _hikari's_ sister! Hi, bastard!"

There were times when Ishizu Ishtar felt like slamming her head into a wall, something not befitting a lady of her class. The other Marik, or Malik, as he called himself, was perfectly civil, for a given value of civil, towards her, and overly friendly towards Marik. Rishido was the only one of their family insulted on a regular basis. But then, who could decipher the result of hatred and psychopathy?

Ishizu had immediately arranged for the pair to leave Egypt after forging Malik's papers. Malik's numerous murders and insanity might be brought to the doorstep of the Ishtars, and there was only so much magic and money could cover up. That was fine with her; Malik needed a good long stretch in prison to cure him, in her opinion. No, it was Malik's overly friendly advances and Marik's receptiveness to them that made her nervous. Egypt was no bastion for LGBT rights* and Malik's presence might bring the courts down on their door. Even worse, Marik could be implicated as accessory, and even despite all the trouble, he was still her little brother.

But the issue was how to make sure it escapes Malik...

"Why are we going to Domino again?" Marik had asked her innocently as she saw them off at the airport.

Ishizu was truly stumped as to how to respond. Malik had immediately jumped in. "Why, _hikari, _it's like a honeymoon!"

Marik choked and turned slightly pink. Ishizu breathed a sigh of relief at the other's blunt nature.

As the wild-haired dark passed her, she caught a whisper:

"You owe me now."

The Ishtar matriarch twitched.

* * *

><p>"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," Yuugi stated as he finally sank into a chair in the kitchen.<p>

"I am right here, solid, and more or less alive," Yami analysed. "No, I don't believe it's a dream."

"But... how?" Yuugi choked. "They wouldn't tell me anything. Nothing at all. I couldn't receive any news of you, not from Mahaado, not from Mana, not from anyone! I couldn't even ask why I've stopped ageing! Why?"

At the last bit, Yami had turned to regard his light with a critical eye. Sharp crimson soon softened as they met amethyst. "When we defeated the Dark One, we simultaneously earned the enmity of Chaos in the form of Set. In a fit of pique, the god struck your names from the books of Death."

"... books of Death?" Yuugi blinked.

"A list of everyone who would ever die," Yami clarified. "Once a name is struck, it can never be rewritten. Hence, your current state of being trapped in time. Once I found out, I couldn't let your wander the centuries alone. Bakura, in his own way, was sympathetic, and so was Malik. Three years of research and manipulating circumstances later, and... here we are."

"So, on the off chance that I would be lonely, you came back from death?" Yuugi finally asked.

"You would not do any less for me," Yami sincerely replied.

"But..." Yuugi sighed. "Yami, we're talking about reviving yourself. Are there going to be consequences from this?"

"We'll be stuck together forever," Yami considered after a while, and Yuugi sensed the consideration, the intent, from the dark. "I daresay that we'll be bored of each other soon enough."

Yuugi could sense the wariness, the dangerous jealousy, the sorrow radiating from the dark at that. "I missed you."

The negative feelings were gone, replaced with happiness.

"I did, too," Yami whispered. "I missed you so much I wanted to reincarnate to see you again, but half a soul cannot leave. I waited for you in the fields of Aaru until Siamun told me to see when you were coming. Once I found out that you were never coming, I came for you."

Even closer, their faces wandered. "Things will end one day, that is the inevitable. But when it all ends, when we pass together, we walk through the doorway together. That sounds like an agreeable end, no?"

"That... sounds perfect." Yuugi didn't have much idea of romance, but Yami's sincerity won out.

"But between now, and the end, there is a long stretch that we have together," Yami smirked, the confident, insane smirk of the Game King.

"A fish and a bird may fall in love, but where would they live?" Yuugi found himself quoting.

"Where sky and sea and shore meets," Yami whispered in reply as he descended.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope you know what you are doing," The Pharaoh Aknamkanon sadly told his son.<em>

"_I do, father," Atem replied as he packed what little he could not leave. "Enjoy your time in the eternal fields."_

"_I am proud to call you my son," the former king whispered as he pulled his son into a last embrace. "Even if you have been adopted into the waters of Nu**."_

"_As I am to call you my father," he dutifully answered as they parted and he left for the only place he could call home now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Egypt has no specific laws against homosexuality, but other laws might apply. Also keeping in mind that Egypt is an Islamic majority country, and the social stigma could end badly. <strong>_

_****AKA the Shadow Realm. I figure that shadows would be considered as the primordial chaos, in Egyptian mythology.**_


End file.
